Your Obvious is Showing
by iLOVEsmellymarkers
Summary: Hey guys this is about how Percy comes to Annabeth's school and its so obvious they have something special even mortals can tell! This is after the Titan's Curse and some things aren't right like where Annabeth lives. I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, but go ahead to critique as hard as you can! Constructive criticism, you know? Anyway, this story is about how it is so obvious that Percy and Annabeth like each other that even their mortal friends can tell! This takes place after the Titan's Curse. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Your Obvious Is Showing<p>

Percy's POV:

I walked from the hotel I was staying at, thank you Chiron, and walked through the arched doors of Barren High School. I smiled, knowing how much a certain friend of mine loves this kind of architecture. _Welcome to San Fran_, I thought to myself as bad memories of last summer flooded my mind. It was the middle of the semester so I was new, and being new is not fun at all. But I had a feeling this was going to be a pretty good year.

Stopping at the front office, I checked the schedule and headed to my locker after some random perky cheerleader showed me where my classes were. She was really hyper and I'm glad she left. _Gods, I can't wait to see her_, I thought to myself, _I missed her so much. Her glowing princess hair, her beautiful grey eyes... woah there. Stop. Right now. You know she doesn't feel the same way,_ I tell some part of the back corner of my brain. _Well i can hope can't I?_I just roll my eyes at this and close my locker.

Checking my schedule, I walk to my homeroom. I take a deep breath and step through the door.

There, I see a tired middle-aged lady with mousy brown hair and black-as-coal eyes standing at the front of the classroom. As awkward as could be, I walked to her and introduced myself, trying not to make a scene. No such luck. The teacher, Ms. Dobrev introduced me to the class and I flinched when she used my full name.

"Call me Percy," I said on reflex. When Ms. Dobrev asked for volunteers to show me around, almost all the girls raised their hands, flashing me looks through their lashes. _Weird. _I wonder what that's about. I looked them all over but noticed that none of them were the one I was looking for._ Ugh, where is she?_

I scanned the crowd of students in their seats and looked for a familiar pair of eyes. _Let's see… blue, brown, hazel, brown, brown, blue… aha! Grey!_ Instead of standing at the front of the room while the teacher introduced me, I walked straight towards the curly blonde hair with grey streaks and the pair of wide eyes that were a shocking grey.

* * *

><p>Duncan's POV:<p>

I watched as the new kid with jet black hair and green eyes walked down the hall filled with all the hottest girls before stopping in front of the nerdiest and most isolated girl in school: Annabeth Chase.

Around me I heard feminine voices groaning in frustration and grumbling "why didn't he pick me? She didn't even raise her hand!" But I was too busy looking at the odd pair staring each other down.

Suddenly, The new kid… Percy? Held out his hand and said with a cheeky grin "Hi! I'm new, could you show me around?"

Instead of shaking his hand like I expected her to do in her nerdy way, Annabeth just leaned her head onto her hands and said with a smirk "I don't know. You look like too much of a seaweed brain and you might get lost, dragging me along with you."

My jaw literally dropped to the ground. Annabeth never talked like that. NEVER! She usually just sits quietly in her desk reading her complicated architecture books and nobody bothers her. But… this! This was a whole new person!

The whole room snickered and "ooooohhhh"ed before waiting for how Percy would react. He just replied, "Exactly why I should ask a wisegirl like you to show me around. You really shouldn't read that much anyway, architecture is boring!"

We all sucked in our breath, this kid had crossed the line! No one makes fun of Annabeth's books! Even I, the hottest and most popular guy at school didn't get away with it without a black eye. Percy was in for it! I grinned in anticipation. What really surprised was what happened next.

Annabeth just laughed and said "That's just because your kelp head can't understand it!" And with that Annabeth leaped out of her chair and gave him a hug. Not a hey-I-know-you hug but a oh-my-god-I've-missed-you-so-much hug.

Now we were all silent. Even Ms. Dobrev was watching with wide eyes. This is not happening! I mean it has to be a dream! Someone made an Annabeth look alike who just happens to know the buff new kid who is almost as hot as me (according to the girls). This is all a dream. A really really _really _messed up dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! U guys are great! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Lauren POV:

Finally! Its lunch time and I'm starving! I sit down at my table with my friends, ready to dig into my delicious ham sandwich. But that was too good to be true! Of course someone had to interrupt me! I hear a pair of footsteps and look up to see Annabeth, one of my friends and the smartest girl at school, dragging an amazingly gorgeous boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes by the hand over to me. I'm serious!

"Hi!" the boy said. "I'm Percy. And you probably already know Annabeth, Miss Smarty Pants."

My eyes widened and my head whipped around to look at Annabeth. No one ever makes fun of Annabeth! She's just too damn intimidating! I've seen her get mad, and it is not pretty! Heck, it's not even scary, its _horrifying_! I expected her to be furious with those terrifying grey eyes of hers but she was smiling. _Smiling_. Annabeth Chase, fifty percent attitude and a hundred percent scary, never smiles. Never! And I've known her for eight months! The closest she's ever gotten to looking happy was a smirk, and that was after she dumped her soda on Nancy, the snobbiest girl _ever_, for calling her, and I quote, "an ugly geek who should die in a hole". And now she's smiling. Who is this guy and how does he make her so happy?

Now, back to the present.

Annabeth just shoved him and said "Shut up, Seaweed Brain!"

"No you shut up, Wise Girl!" said Percy, with another shove. Point for new kid!

"Kelp Head" Shove.

"Owl Eyes" Shove.

"Jellyfish" Shove.

"Smarta-" And with that Annabeth grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close menacingly. Now he was in for it.

"Percy Jackson don't you dare finish that sentence!" She growled. I chuckled. Now that boy will know his place.

"I wasn't going to say that, Annabeth! I was going to say… uh… uh… uh… oh! I was going to say smart-aleck! Duh!" The guy, Percy, said smugly.

"Percy, you are the worst liar known to mankind! But I'll let you off the hook."

Annabeth tossed her hair over her shoulder and snickered at Percy's relieved expression.

Then they started to walk back to the table, and I went back to eating my forgotten sandwich. Annabeth plopped down next to me and said "guys this is Percy. He's from New York. He'll be going here for the next semester," looking over at him with a knowing smile. Everyone at the table(me, Matt, Kinsey, Austin, and Taylor) nodded our heads, still shocked at the new Annabeth.

We were still surprised when Annabeth stole Percy's pudding, which was blue for some reason, and started eating it.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Give it back!"

"Nope!" Annabeth said smugly, hiding the pudding behind her back, where he couldn't reach.

"PERCY! GIVE ME MY COOKIES!"

"No! You took my pudding!"

"So? Cookies are so much better than pudding anyway!" Percy gasped dramatically.

"You take that back!" Percy said, glaring at her.

"Make me!" Annabeth said.

That's when all hell broke loose. Percy tackled her to the ground and they started rolling around, kicking and punching like no tomorrow. Our whole table stood up to go help her when I heard the strangest thing. They were _laughing_! I didn't even know Annabeth knew how to laugh! And all the while she was fighting the new kid. We all just stood there shocked until both of the warriors helped each other up, leaning into each other and cracking up. Percy seemed to have bruises all over his arms and one on his jawbone, while Annabeth just had one on her shoulder.

"Wow Percy, Is it me or have you gotten stronger? You actually gave me a bruise!"

"Shut up, Annabeth! It's not my fault you've been at camp longer than me! You got more training!"

Now I was officially confused. They met at a camp? Where? And what were they training for? With Annabeth and Percy talking away and the rest of us bewildered, we sat down and ate the rest of our lunch. I felt left out, since Annabeth didn't talk to us. I mean, she usually never started a conversation, but now that I saw the new Annabeth, I _wanted _to talk to her.

"So…" I said uncomfortably. "How long have you two been dating?"

Annabeth was drinking her lemonade and Percy had reached down under the table to pick up his fork, which he had dropped. After I said that, Annabeth spit all her lemonade onto the table, hacking and coughing like she had pneumonia. I heard a loud thump as Percy's head hit the table and he sat up straight. They were both blushing like crazy. I wonder why. I mean they are dating, right? Sure looks like it.

"I… we… no… dating…friends…" they both stuttered out before looking at each other and scooting away, turning even more red.

"We're just friends." Annabeth said with finality. They both had a wistful look on their faces but were nodding their head in agreement. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry! I just assumed-"I was cut off.

"It's all right," Annabeth said. "We're just best friends"

"You got that right!" Percy said as he went to go throw his trash away. When he left we immediately spun around to face Annabeth.

"Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth!" Matt said, getting straight to the point.

"W-what do you mean?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"The Annabeth we know isn't loud and talkative and does. Not. _Smile._ And most of all, the Annabeth we know doesn't flirt."

"Gods guys! We're just friends! Why can't you guys get that!" She says, Blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Oh please!" Kinsey cut in. "You can't have a friend like _that_. I mean, he looks like a god!"

"What'd you just say?" Percy asked as he walked over to us. Crap.

Grinning, Annabeth said "she said you were like a god." _Busted._

They both looked at each other and snickered.

"You never know, I may be like half god or something."

Annabeth started to snicker along with Percy.

"Yeah right! If you're half god then I must be part goddess!

At this, for some reason, both erupted into hysterical laughter, getting them looks from the whole cafeteria.

"What's so funny?" Kinsey asked, blushing at her comment's outcome.

"I-inside… HAHAHA… jok-ke" they both got out, right before falling on the floor. A literal ROFL moment.

I looked up, annoyed and saw _her_ coming.

"Uh oh Annabeth! You-know-who at four o'clock!" Annabeth sat straight up and looked around.

"Wait who?" Percy asked, confused. "Voldemort?"

Not even dignifying that with a glance I said, "No, worse. Nancy Bobofit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Its like a nonstop flow of emails! :) I'm glad you like it! Never thought of myself as much of a writer. Anyways, one thing, to:**

**pjoperson- Thanks so much! I had remembered hearing it from somewhere but I forgot where! Thank you!**

**TITLE NAME BY BURDGE-BUG! LOOK AT HER DRAWINGS!**

Percy POV:

"_Nancy Bobofit."_

I felt the color drain from my face as I registered what Lauren had just said. Scrambling up I stood by Annabeth, resisting the urge to hide behind her like the little wimp I was ever since someone turned into a guinea pig *cough cough Circe cough cough*. Oh well. I'll just ask Grover to help me get over the whole vegetarian thing. I gotta admit though, I could really use a carrot right now… stupid ADHD! Focus on the problem!

I look around to see about five girls with skirts so short they can only be called belts and low cut shirts walking, or should I say practically limping, over to me in seven inch platform heels. And I was _still_ taller than them! They all were wearing enough makeup to make Aphrodite want to burn her eyes out, but their ring leader, who had red hair straightened till it looked fried, was wearing more than the rest. When I looked into her eyes though, I saw her. I remembered her cold, evil eyes that burned with pure hatred for me. They were still cold and calculating, but there was no hatred. More of a superior look, or determination. It was scary, but it was definitely her. Nancy. _Oh dear gods help me!_

Annabeth POV:

I hate that girl. She is so annoying, with that smile that seems to say oh-I'm-so-hot-that-I-can-get-whoever-I-want-even-if-I-eat fatty-foods-which-I-don't-because-I-don't-want-to-get-fat-and-ugly-like-you. Ugh whatever.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nancy unceremoniously pushed my away from Percy and onto the ground. I turn in anger to see Nancy with her arms around Percy's neck.

"Look at you!" She says with an eye twitch. I think it was a wink. Or she got makeup in her eye. Probably both. "You're hot!"

I started to see red, a red redder than a tomato, or an apple, or a pit of fire, or even Nancy's hair! God I hate red heads. **(And she hasn't even met Rachel yet! This is the Titan's Curse, remember?) ** No one, and I mean no one, touches _my_ Percy like that. He's mine. You hear that? Mi- Oh my gods. Where did _that_ come from? I do not like Percy. I do not like Percy. I kept repeating the new mantra over and over in my head. When my heart rate went down, I turned to the scene in front of me. I can't believe this girl!

Percy POV:

That was disgusting! I think I'm going to barf! When she was two feet away from me, I was nearly knocked out by the _smell_. It reeked of Bath & Body Works Midnight Pomegranate. Don't ask me how I know that. Oh my gods it was disgus- _what the Hades?_ She's hugging me! I shove her away and back up a few steps so I'm next to Annabeth. That's when I lose it.

"And look at you, Nancy!" I nearly scream in her face. "What happened to you? If I remember correctly which, you know, I do, you used to be a kleptomaniac freak obsessed with peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches. You used to have freckles the color of cheetos and the worst acne I've ever seen! Even worse than Grover's! Yeah, remember him? He's actually happy now, no thanks to you!"

"Wha-wha-how-_who are you?"_ Nancy asks bewildered. As if she doesn't recognize me. Maybe she doesn't.

"Percy, how do you know her?" Annabeth asks, nudging me in the shoulder. _Hard_

"First of all, OW! That hurt! Second of all, you remember that girl I told you about in sixth grade?"

"The one who used to make fun of Grover?"

"Yup, the Goat Boy himself. Okay Nancy, still don't remember? How bout this. _'Ms. Dodds! He pushed me into the fountain!'_"

"I still don't get it." Nancy said in her utterly stupid voice, you know the one Chelsea (London's BFF) uses in Suite Life of Zack & Cody? Yeah that one.

"Ugh! Oh my gods why are you so utterly stupid? I swear, you're actually dumber than you were in sixth grade! Are you still eating that mutated broccoli you're mom used to send you every week?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Nancy says unconvincingly. "How do you know all these things?"

"Wow. You still don't know? It's me, Percy. The one you absolutely hated and made fun of. The one who pushed (insert air quotes) you into the fountain. The geeky, unathletic freak of the school.

Kinsey POV:

Whoa. Percy used to be a geek? That isn't possible! He's so hot! Sure his name is kind of fruity, but he can pull it off. And well. Too bad he's taken. He just doesn't know it yet. Neither does Annabeth. Gosh, they're so blind! We're going to have to fix that now, won't we?

While I was going off into my fantasy land of Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree, doing a _lot_ more than K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Nancy had looked back up with a new fire in her eyes. She reached up and slapped him. Surprisingly, Nancy was strong and made Percy stagger back.

"What the Hades was that for?" cue eye roll. Percy was a Greek freak too. Figures. All the hot guys just _have_ to be freaks, taken, or secretly arranged married to exotic women from Brussels, Germany. I've had my fair share of the last one. Now, back to the action packed real-life movie in front of me.

"How dare you! How dare you make me hate you in sixth grade when you were an ugly geek then come to my new school totally ripped? And then you reject me? I will not allow it!" Nancy blows up, her gunked up face sweating, oh I'm sorry _glowing in a (not so) attractive way_.

Annabeth snorts. "I'm pretty sure that's not you're decision, Bobofit!" She says, smirking. Ah, the Annabeth I know and love is back!

"No one asked you, smartass! And why do you care? It's obvious he doesn't like you! I mean, who would?"

Oh, burn. Nancy was going to get it now. And what is it, you make ask. Well _it_ is this. With a growl, Annabeth lunged at Nancy and knocked her to the ground. Rolling on top of her, Annabeth used her left hand to grab Nancy's shirt while using her right to punch Nancy square in the jaw. Before she could do any more damage, which was more entertaining than the Big Bang Theory (hello! I'm part of the nerd herd!) Percy wrapped his super tan and gorgeously muscled arms around Annabeth's waist and yanked her up, tightening his grip on her when she was up and steady._ Sigh_. Annabeth's so lucky. I want a guy who would pull me off of another girl while I'm beating said girl up. That's so sweet! They are like made for each other. Annabeth could tell too, because her already red face turned even more red.

On that romantic note, Percy started to drag Annabeth off to the lockers.

"Bye guys! It was nice meeting you! Don't bother following, unless you want to be in a wheelchair for a month. It's actually kind of fun. Last time Annabeth crushed my leg, I got to use one and had a blast! She even let me do wheelies!" Percy said while chuckling nervously. In the background I heard Nancy screamin bloody murder and crying while choking out,

"OMG! This bruise is going to take, like so much makeup to cover up! And look! I'm losing some hair! She is stealing my guy and making me, like so stressed out!"

Meanwhile, Annabeth screamed some random Greek crap like "You're uglier than Hephaestus!" and "Even Medusa would scream in horror by seeing your face!" and one particularly weird one "Just wait till you meet my mom! She'll turn you into an olive tree in no time! I have my ways!" Every time she said something like that, Percy would wince and mutter "I'm sorry I'm sorry, she's not thinking. Cut her some slack." Weirdo! I guess that's why they're a perfect match. This is always how young love begins. The guy dragging the girl away from a rival for affection while the young maiden is kicking and screaming the whole way. I am so sappy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry I'm a little slow on updating, life has just been handing me one obstacle after another. Some of them were lemons, but a whole lot of them were melons. Haha… that was a really bad joke. On with the story!**

Lauren POV:

It's a few days after what the whole school now calls the "Bobofit Smackdown" and things have settled down. I was walking to school and for the first time since Percy arrived things were… peaceful. I took a deep breath, smelling the scent of the nearby ocean, hearing the honking of car horns, watching as the spazzy squirrel across the street jump on a passerby eating peanuts. **(I've seen that happen! No joke!)** Just a normal day. But in all honesty, the day could never be normal because Annabeth was different. What's the word? She was happy, ecstatic? There it is: _complete_. Percy Jackson is Annabeth's other half, her polar opposite. While Annabeth is responsible, organized and smart enough to make Einstein cower in fear, Percy is reckless, messy and a complete idiot. I guess opposites do really attract.

Finally! I reach the humongous double doors of school and walk in, turning into the hall with everyone's lockers. There's a crowd forming in the middle of the hallway. I wonder what that's about. The congregated group was in a wide arc, surrounding a girl that was pressed up against her locker like she wanted to melt right through it. I look closer and notice that it was Annabeth, but something was wrong. She looked the same but there was something different in her eyes. My mind registered something: _fear._ Annabeth Chase, nerdy Annabeth Chase, the toughest girl in school and a force to be reckoned with was afraid! Her eyes were faced downward and I follow them to see a… _spider?_

Percy POV:

I walk down the hallway, taking my time. I wonder where Annabeth is? She usually meets me at the door. I didn't realize how much I missed seeing her princess curls that shine like a million drachmas until she…

"Percy…" Annabeth says in a shaky voice, interrupting my thoughts. That's weird. I've only heard her use that voice twice before. The last time was in Wisconsin. Know _that_ was an interesting story. It involved a Burmese Mountain Dog, purple butterflies, and a giant wheel of Swiss cheese. The other time was in that ratty old amusement park when she saw the… _spiders!_ Oh no, oh no! I hope she's not freaking out right now! I run over to the voice and see the one and only Annabeth Chase pressed up against her locker. Her eyes are trailed onto something on the ground. _Spider_ was all my brain registered as I ran to her.

"Annabeth!" I cried, reaching her. "Calm down! Where is it?"

"Th-there," she says, gripping my arm harder than Tyson ever could. I look where she was pointing and shrink back in disgust. The spider wasn't _big_ but it was creepy. Its body alone was the size of my big toe and have you seen my big toe? It's huge! Well compared to Annabeth's it is. She has such tiny feet. It's not even funny… stupid ADHD! Anyway, the spider was a mucky brown and hairy, like so hairy that I'm pretty sure that if it had a name the name would be Harry. **(No offense to any Harry's out there. Sorry if I offended anyone)** Yeah, _that_ hairy. I swallowed in disgust and got my super amazing spider-killing skills ready.

"OH MY GODS PERCY! IT TOUCHED ME!" Annabeth screams, jumping onto my back. Oof. Why do I feel like this has happened before? Ahhh Wisconsin…

"Kill it kill it kill it!" Annabeth murmured against my neck, her warm breath tickling my skin. She really _is_ pretty… but she'll kill me if I don't destroy this spider.

Carefully, I lifted my foot and with surprising agility only someone who has a best friend who is deathly afraid of spiders and has to kill them every single time said friend sees one can, I squished the ungrateful son of Arachne.

Kinsey POV:

This is amazing! I walk into school and what do I see? Percy stomping on a spider like the little freak we all know he is while giving Annabeth a piggyback ride as she murmurs greek swear words into his neck. I think I had a dream about this once! Only Percy was wearing black not blue… but no matter, it's close enough. This is so romantic! Percy destroys all of Annabeth's fears and in return she gives him a kiss on the cheek! But Annabeth wouldn't do that. She's not flirty enough. I'll have to give her some tips.

"It's okay Annabeth, that little creeper is dead. Now can you get off me?" Percy asks, blushing at the last part. Annabeth jumps off his back, but immediately envelops him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Percy! My knight in shining armor!" Annabeth says happily, then pecks him on the cheek and skips down the hall. Woah, I'm psychic!

Annabeth POV:

Well, today's been an interesting day. Moments before Percy had maniacally stomped a spider into the ground until its blood blended in with the carpet. I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and- wait WHAT? I kissed him on the cheek! What is my problem? I skid to a halt and turn around to see Percy looking at the squashed up spider and blushing hotter than a red chili pepper. Likewise, blush started flashing across my face like a wildfire In the Australian jungle. Poor little koalas.

Well, lunch is going to be awkward…

**Not my best, I'm having a weird write-really-lame-and-awkward-stories moment but hopefully it will pass. Sorry to disappoint. PM me if you have anything you want me to fix or change, etc.**

**BYE!**


	5. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hey guys! I absolutely loathe AN's but this is a super quick one. I was planning on writing the new chapter today but I was wondering… do you guys want me to skip the awkward lunch scene where their friends confront them about it or skip it and say that, as usual, Percy pretended the kiss never happened? I'm fine either way, so reply soon. I prefer that you PM me, but I don't mind you guys reviewing about it if you don't have an account and all that jazz. Kay thanks! C ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! It is decided! Here is the lunch scene! Woohoo!**

Annabeth POV:

It was lunch, the very same day that I kissed Percy on the cheek. It was an accident okay? I didn't mean to do it! Gods, this is going to be so embarrassing. But his cheek was really soft… I could still feel my lips tingling. What? NO! He is my best friend. He is my best friend, nothing more! That was just… a friend kiss! Yeah just a friend kiss, like in seventh grade, after the chariot race! **(Haha I almost wrote the Sea of Monsters!) **Just a friend. Just a friend. _No he's not, you love hi-_ Shut up stupid smart half of my brain! _You're so stubborn, illogical side of Annabeth's brain!_ Maybe I like being stubborn! I feel like I have split personality disorder. I am so messed up.

I walk down the hall, getting glares from Nancy and her posse and the other clique of the school, the "Drew Crew" **(I just HAD to add that!)** led by, you guessed it, some really familiar looking girl named Drew. I wonder why they all hate me so much all of a sudden. I mean, they never liked me ever since I… did some pranks that would make the Stolls proud. But they have just gotten a whole lot meaner ever since Percy's come around. I wonder what that's about.

I finally reach the lunch table and slide down into my seat next to Percy. He doesn't look at me, thank the gods, but I notice from the corner of my eye that he was steadily turning redder and redder. Now he was about the color of Clarisse when her spear broke. That was hilarious! Her face? Priceless! I think the Stolls took a picture… focus, stupid ADHD!

By the time I was done with my observations and random mind wandering, Everyone else had arrived. I know for a fact that they had all seen the kiss, because Lauren kept giving me creeped out looks, and Kinsey squealed every time I got near her. Girls. Not that I'm not one, which I totally am. Ahem, awkward.

Anyways, Kinsey was the last to sit down, and she immediately spun around to face Percy and I.

"So what's up with you two lovebirds?" She asks, propping her head up on the table with her elbows and raising her eyebrows suggestively. Straight to the point I see. Immediately Percy and I lean away from each other and start blushing.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Percy said, his voice stammering harder than that time an iguana bit his ear. _Sigh_, I love the zoo.

"Yeah," I say, my voice much calmer than Percy's. I think. "We're just friends!"

"Uh- huh, sure! And friends just kiss each other on the cheek _all_ the time don't they!" Matt says right as Kinsey opens her mouth. Percy, being the idiot that he is, just says,

"Yeah, I mean, she's done it before!" Great now they're never going to stop bothering us. Great job, Perce. And how dare he single me out!

I punch him and say, "How dare you single me out!" I was going to chew him out about it like a hellhound that just got a new squeaky toy but Kinsey interrupted me. She was now practically sprawled out on the table and grabbing us by our shirts, which were coincidentally, the same. Go Camp-Half Blood.

"It's happened _before?_ And you guys still aren't together? What is wrong with you guys? I mean _come on!_ We all know you guys have got the hots from each other! You're even wearing the same shirt! So just go out already!"

Percy and I look like those candied cherries they put on sundaes, we were that red!

"Let's go, Percy. This is pointless. I'm not even hungry anymore," I say, standing up. He happily obliges, but not before picking up the cookies my stepmom made for Bobby and Mathew but were extras that she gave to me. I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" He complains. "You said you weren't hungry!" typical Seaweed Brain. I just roll my eyes and loop my arm through his, dragging him off to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. There I can at least think in peace.

Right before Percy and I are out of hearing range, I hear Kinsey say, "Aw they're so cute together! We have a lot of work to do guys!" Oh Holy Hera, please help me!

**Not my best, but I'll try to make the next one better. I have the perfect idea for the next chapter. See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! How are ya? I'm great! I'm really surprised by the number of reviews I've been getting. I'm frightened by your overwhelming enthusiasm. Haha keep reviewing! Oh and about the "Holy Hera" thing, I did my research and Annabeth didn't hate Hera till the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth. So ha! Take that! *****Karate chop* I hope you like this chapter! Her ya go!**

Annabeth POV:

Gods. That was so embarrassing. I hope my friends don't bother us tomorrow. I sigh and flop down on my bed. Finally. Home sweet home. I'm so glad that I don't have any classes with Kinsey after lunch. But Percy did. Poor, poor Percy. He's so oblivious sometimes! I can't believe he _still_ doesn't know I like him! I mean, I've kissed him on the cheek! Twice! Oh well, he wouldn't be my Seaweed Brain if he wasn't an idiot. That's one of the things I love- I mean like- about him. He's kind, loyal, caring, and brave. When I was kidnapped, I didn't expect help. There was no one to help me. Sure I had friends, but not close ones, or so I thought. It's ironic, really. The boy I've only known for two summers risked his life to save me while the boy I've known for seven years cast me aside like I was nothing. Like he didn't care about me. Luke. Why would you do such a thing? I thought you cared about me! I thought you said we were a family now! _Annabeth, this isn't the time. Don't think about him, _I think to myself, hardening up my face before a single tear can leak out. Sighing, I look outside. Woah! It's dark out already! When I think, I go all out! That's what I get for being a child of Athena, I guess. I still don't know why people still ask me why I just sit down randomly and think. I mean, I am an Athenian, right? Isn't that my job? To think? See, there I go again. No more thinking, Annabeth! Time to get some rest. I take a shower and change into my pajamas but right as I'm about to climb into bed I hear the doorbell ring.

"Annabeth! Can you get that?" My stepmom calls from downstairs while she chases the twins around the house. Our relationship has gotten better ever since I took Percy's advice and told them how I felt about the whole "monsters & demigods" situation. We're not close, but we're getting there.

"Sure thing!" I yell as I leisurely stroll down the stairs and open the door. And there, I see, in worn out jeans and a beat up camp half-blood shirt is… Percy. What the _Hades?_

Percy POV:

I swallow up my pride and ring the doorbell to Annabeth's home. How I remember their house, I have no idea. The last time I was here was over a year ago. I seem to remember a lot of things that have to do with Annabeth, like where she went to school last year and how her dad likes model airplanes and stuff. It's weird, I can hardly remember my own memories someti- oh! The door opened.

"Percy? What the Hades are you doing here?" She says, astonished. It was pretty funny. With her eyes all big from surprise, she looked like an owl. A breathtakingly gorgeous owl. Wow. I did not just say that! I'm some kind of creepy… creeper. Yeah, my vocabulary is not that big.

"Hey, Annabeth. Could you do me a favor?" I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck like I always do when I'm embarrassed, as Annabeth has so kindly pointed out to me.

"What is it this time Kelp Head?" She asks with a groan.

"Well," I began, "I kinda got mad at my math homework because it was super confusing and, um, ?" I said super fast, making it sound like a question.

"You did _what?_ You blew up the frikkin wall? Are you serious?" She screeches in my ear. Ha ha just like an owl! Okay back on track.

"Um… yes?" I said, bracing myself for the punch in the arm that would surely give me a bruise. Yay, I can just add it to my collection. Oh joy.

"Fine, you can stay," Annabeth says grudgingly, massaging her forehead with her hand.

"Okay then. I was just going to ask for a toothbrush, but if you insist…" I say with my signature lopsided grin. She just rolls her eyes and opens the door wider in a welcoming manner. I walk in to see a house with _amazing_ architectural design. I guess I see where Annabeth's ideas come from. This place is awesome.

"Dad, Kristen! Percy is staying over for the rest of the school year!" Annabeth yells down the hall.

"Way to go, Annabeth. Now they'll never let me stay," I mutter, mostly to myself. Too bad Annabeth heard me.

"Don't worry about it Seaweed Brain. They probably won't even notice, they're too busy wrapped up in their own lives.

Sure enough, I heard Annabeth's dad mumble "Okay," and Ananebth's stepmom nodded her head, not looking at the two of us as she chase Matthew and Bobby around the house.

"Wow," I murmur. "Nice folks you've got here. Very social." Annabeth just laughs at that and drags me up to her room.

"Um, where do I sleep?" I ask awkwardly.

"Hmm?" she asks distractedly. "Oh, there's a guest bedroom down the hall, or you could stay here." I crinkle my nose in disgust. This would be difficult. I hate the smell of guest bedrooms. They smell dusty, yet sterile at the same time. Kind of clean, but unused. You get my drift? Ha drift, son of Poseidon, get it? Yeah, me neither. Back to the point. What to choose, what to choose.

"Oh wait! You'll have to stay here. The guest bedroom is being renovated," Annabeth says, realization smothering her tone like a ton of bricks. Ugh I really need Annabeth to help me on my similes.

"Um, so where do I sleep in here?" I ask. _Aw-kward_ I sing to myself in my head. Annabeth just shrugs.

"I'll just move the bed out of my room and we can put sleeping bags down or something." I look at her quizzically, yet touched. I've never had a friend close enough to do something like that for me. Well, except for Grover, but he doesn't count because he lives under the shade of a tree. Satyrs are weird.

"All right!" I say with half-fake enthusiasm. "Let's do this!"

Here's a quick hint, moving a bed is a lot harder than you think. It took us _forever_, but we finally got it out into the hall.

"Where do we put it?" I asked confused. I am an idiot. There's nowhere to put it! I should have thought of that before.

"We can put it in there," Annabeth calls, pointing to a plain white door with a blue trident painted in the center. My eyes widened.

"Is that-" I start to ask, but am cut off by Annabeth, obviously.

"It is," Annabeth says gravely, like we're entering a battlefield. You see, when I went to go save Annabeth from the titans a few weeks back, I stopped by her house. I only met her brothers for, like five seconds. I didn't even _talk_ to them! But that encounter, and the stories Annabeth has been telling them about me, have made Bobby and Matthew completelyvobsessed with me. The ominous door Annabeth just pointed at was apparently _my room_. And by that, I mean like a shrine. It's pretty creepy, actually.

"Finally! I get to see my very own shrine!" I say, grinning. With a bunch of heaving and grunting, we got down to the end of the hall. I utter a silent prayer to my dad that it's not over the top before entering the room. I guess my dad felt like ignoring me today. I open the door to see a room painted the color of the ocean, with little paintings of sea horses and fish dotting the walls. There were photocopies of pictures that Annabeth had taken during camp in frames covered in seashells. There was even a book, written in crayons, in a corner of the room. I lean over and see the title, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief_. Curious, I picked it up and flipped through the pages. Through my dyslexia, I made out the words.

"Wow," I say, impressed. "This is really good! How did they know that Ms. Dodds wore a leather jacket? Oh wait, Nancy ate peanut butter and mustard sandwiches, not peanut butter and ketchup ones," I say raising my head, only to find Anabeth staring in horror at something in the center of the room. I don't know how I missed it, it had a spotlight on it! Am I really that unobservant? I lawn over to get a better look and gasp. There, in marble, was… my head?

"You're step brothers have way too much time on their hands," I say in awe.

"I didn't even know that they knew how to sculpt stuff out of marble!" Annabeth, her face still twisted into a mask of horror.

"Let's get out of here! This place is creepy!" I call as I sprint for the door. Laughing, Annabeth follows me, racing me down the hallway. By then, we were realy tired so we just unrolled the sleeping bags form our last quest and plopped down, facing each other.

"Night, Wise Girl," I say to Annabeth, grinning like… like… See what I mean about the similes?

"Night, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says with a smile that was open and kind. I knew she wouldn't judge me. She's a wonderful person. I didn't say that, Grover did. I fall asleep thinking that I shouldn't have a shrine, Annabeth should.

**Well, then! That was long and boring. Just a filler chapter, there's more to come! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. They're getting closer, and closer, and closer. Pretty soon they'll be living together with a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary. I can tell the future! I should be the Oracle. Anyway, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy! Thanks for the reviews! You guys have way too much time on your hands, if I do say so myself. But then again, so do I! Here's the next chapter!**

Percy POV:

I wake up to and see a place that is not my hotel room. And a sleeping bag that is not my bed. And someone that is not my stuffed pillow pet panda named Manny. Suddenly, like I'm in some kind of story, all of last nights events come rushing back to me. I smile in contentment and turn to check the time. Woah, it's only three in the morning. Yawning, I roll over and go back to sleep. While shifting into unconsciousness, I feel two strong yet slender arms wrap around my neck, but I'm too tired to see who it is. Visions of curly blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes that seem to be coming in my dreams a lot lately flash through my mind as I drift off to sleep.

Annaeth POV:

I wake up to see light streaming through my window and feel warm arms wrapped around my waist. And who's could they be? Percy. I immediately blush when I notice my arms around his neck and his face inches away from mine, but I can't will myself to let him go. Stupid arms! Answer me! They lay there, wrapped around his neck like a snake around the tiny little mouse or rabbit it's about to eat. Woah there, I'm feeling a bit morbid today! Maybe I should- Percy stirs and interrupts my thoughts. I yank my arms out from around him and hold them to my side, sitting up. Ever so slowly, Percy opens his eyes and smiles up at me.

"Hey Wise Girl," he says, his voice still raspy from sleep. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem Seaweed Brain!" I ruffle his hair and go to get ready for school.

_Half an hour of immense torture known as getting ready for school really fast because you were marveling at how cute your best friend was later…_

Percy and I literally hop down the stairs like little bunny rabbits, trying to beat each other. Well, I sounded like a bunny rabbit. Percy sounded like a hippo on a pogo stick. When we walked into the kitchen, Percy and I walked and sat down at the dining table. My step mom walked in with the pancakes just as my dad strolled into the room with his aviators cap on. Both stopped in their tracks when they noticed Percy and I sitting at the dining table.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Chase," Percy says, not being able to handle the awkward silence. I was about to explode from the quiet myself.

"Why hello, Percy," my dad says nervously, his eyes fidgeting back and forth. What's his problem? "What are you doing here?" I decided it was time to take over.

"He's staying here till the end of the school year, dad." My dad's eyes widened in confusion, then flashed with an intensity almost as bright as Zeus's master bolt.

"I never said he could, so why is he here?"

"Yeah you did, dad. You just didn't care enough to pay attention when I asked you last night!" I burst out in his face, my voice rising. He did say yes! He did!

"Don't you dare talk to your father like tha-"

"You want me to treat _you_ with respect? Then start treating _me_ with respect! At least _act_ like you care!" I yell and storm out of the room, fighting back tears. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Percy POV:

I watched Annabeth stalk out of the room. I glance at her parents, who were boiling with anger at being "disrespected." They didn't act like this when I visited last summer. They were actually very kind. I shook my head slightly with disapproval and followed Annabeth out of the kitchen.

I find her huddled up into a ball on the coach, her body shaking with sobs that she refuses to let out. I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close and letting her know that she's not alone.

Annabeth POV:

I feel strong arms wrap around my body, and I know it is Percy from the smell. He smells like ocean spray and chocolate chip cookies and _kindness_. Can someone smell like kindness? Percy sure can. I let out a shaky breath and turn so I can wrap my arms around Percy's neck and bury my head into his neck. It felt so _right_. Sure, we've hugged before, but we've never been this close, brought together by a need to feel cared for than just a greeting. The only other time I felt like this was when he held me under the ocean when I heard the sirens and their wonderful singing that filled me with so much longing, it was hard to let go of the dream they showed me. I sigh into his neck, loving the feeling of safety he emanated. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I thought you said it was getting better, that they were understanding." At this, a tear streaks down my face. In the kindest gesture I have ever seen, Percy reached a hand out and wiped the stray tear from my cheek. I smile and settle back in his arms, glad that he's finally taller than me.

"I took you're advice and I talked to them, and it _did_ start to get better," I say into his shirt. "But I feel like they don't care. They never notice me, unless I do something wrong, and I feel like I've been replaced by them, with Bobby and Matthew. They still don't get it, how I can't help it when monsters attack, how I want to feel like I matter too."

"You do matter, Annabeth! Come on, don't talk like that! You matter to Tyson and Grover and Thalia and Chiron and Malcom and… me." Through my tears, I laugh at how childish he sounds. I already feel better. Kelp Head knows just how to get me happy again. That's why I care about him so much. I lean up due to his new growth spurt and kiss him on the cheek. It was light and sweet and didn't mean anything. It was just a friend kiss. For now.

"Thank you, Percy. You're the best best friend anyone could have," I whisper to him with a watery smile.

I giggled when he blushed brighter than a fire truck and smiled goofily at me. Then I look over his shoulder and my mood instantly drops. There, I see my dad and step mom, looking at the exchange that had just happened between Percy and me. How much did they hear? From the pain in their eyes, I knew the answer. All of it. Good, now they'll now how I feel. I lean over and whisper in Percy's ear,

"Come on, let's stop at a Starbucks or something and get some cake pops." Judging by Percy's squeal, he either loves those or saw a little kid dressed like Abraham Lincoln dancing to California Gurls. It's happened before.

I just roll my eyes and grab his hand, dragging him to the front door.

"Annabeth?" My stepmother calls behind me. My eyes instantly harden as I spin around to face her.

"We-we're sorry." I blink my eyes in surprise. I was speechless. Well that's a first. I instantly narrow my eyes again.

"Next time, say it like you mean it!" The door falls shut with a satisfying bang. I turn on my heel and stomp over to the Starbucks down the street, with a slightly confused and idiotically sweet smile on his face. The day just couldn't get better.

**Well, that was a very heartfelt chapter. And they're getting closer, you see? For all you lighthearted people, don't worry. There shall be very few deep and meaningful and sometimes boring conversations. Back to the usual banter of school in the next chapter! See ya then! Not literally though. Shout out to Me And My Luck, my new Internet buddy from halfway across the country! Hi! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the random lack of absence. I had a volleyball tournament this weekend and practice all the other days before. I was actually going to update 5 days ago, but I've been so busy. Here you go. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Kinsey POV:

School is so boring! No one cares what the function of x is or all that crap. At least it's lunchtime now. You know what that means! Percabeth! That's my new nickname for them. It came to me in a dream. A very pretty lady with color changing hair and seemed to be overly obsessed with pink appeared and said:

"Keep and eye on Percabeth for me!" It was weird!

I walk over to the table to see Percy and Annabeth, as usual, were battling each other with plastic knives. I know this sounds incredibly stupid, but they're actually really good, even if they are sword fighting with disposable eating utensils. Annabeth eventually won.

"Ha! I beat you! Now you have to do whatever I say!" Annabeth crowed in Percy's ear.

"Fine," Percy grumbled. "What do I have to do?"

"Umm…" I could literally see the light bulb flash in Annabeth's head. "You have to take me to Starbucks every morning for breakfast for the next week! And you have to pay for it!"

"Yeah right," I snort out. "Like Percy's going to wake up early enough for _that_."

"True, true," Annabeth murmured while Percy shot me a grateful look. They're adorable!

"I got it! Percy, since you're staying at my house now, you have to do all my chores for the next week!"

"Come on-" I interrupt Percy's complaints with a shriek.

"He's staying at your _house_?" I scream, shattering everyone's eardrums, including mine. But it's worth it.

"Uh yeah?" Percy said, making it sound like a question. "So?"

"_So?_" I shriek. "This is huge! Are you guys sleeping together?"

"Woah there, guys! You're only fourteen!" Matt says, sliding into the seat next to me.

"W-what? No! Sure, we're sharing a room, but we're just friends! What is wrong with you guys?" Annabeth chokes out, her face more red than the roses in my front yard.

"Whoo, that was close! I thought we'd have to give you guys _the talk_." Lauren said, sliding down into her seat. I giggled in delight while Ananbeth's face turned so red it was almost purple, and her eyes started flashing. Percy, however, just seemed utterly confused like always.

"wait, what talk?" Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else, but it was too late. We were already choking on our drinks and guffawing with laughter so loud that even the "battlefield", the row of tables in the center of the cafeteria where the populars sit, stared at us.

"What did I do?" Percy whined.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain! Can we just please talk about something else?" Annabeth asks, exasperated.

"Fine, fine," Matt says through fits of laughter. When Annabeth's and Percy's face turned back to normal and everybody else's laughing died down there was an awkward silence. I look up at my new soon-to-be couple and notice something in each of their hair.

"I have a question for you two," I say, actually curious to hear their answer. "Why do you both have grey streaks in your hair? I mean you guys _are_ fourteen, right?" Lauren and Matt nod their heads in agreement.

When I said grey streaks, Annabeth and Percy immediately looked at each other. Absentmindedly, Percy reached out and wrapped the grey curl around is finger, though is eyes were elsewhere. Percy looked grim and wary while Annabeth's face squiggled into a grimace and sadness flashed in her eyes.

"It's complicated… we don't like to talk about it," Percy murmurs, still staring intently at Annabeth's hair like it's all that matters in the world. For him, it probably is.

"What? Am I not a close enough friend for you to tell me?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yes," Annabeth says, her face completely serious. Ouch. That hurt. That was as cold as a popsicle in the Ice Age.

"Okay then… next question!" Matt says, disrupting the awkward silence. He chuckled nervously. "Here's a question. Why do you always eat blue food, Percy?"

Percy just shrugs and says, "I like blue." Typical Seaweed Brai- Oops! I'm not allowed to call him that! Annabeth hit be with her shoe last time I did.

When Percy said his answer, he looked at Annabeth and they both shared a knowing smile. Let me guess, Inside joke. Again. This is totally not cool. That's hwo they want to play? Fine then! Matt and I will make our own inside joke! Oh! Toothpaste! Perfect!

"Where did you guys meet? I mean, He lives in New York and you live here in San Francisco!" Lauren asks, interrupting my brilliant plan.

"Oh, haha! That's an interesting story!" Annabeth replies, grinning at Percy and thinking about _another_ inside joke.

"We met at a summer camp when we were twelve. I hated him."

"Thanks," I hear Percy mumble, "I hate you, too." I can't help but giggle at Percy's enthusiasm. He is so cute! If Annabeth doesn't want him, I'll take him! But then, all my planning would go to waste… and the chinchilla I got would be useless. It is so cute, though. Maybe I'll keep it as a pet. Back on track, Kinsey! I swear, sometimes I think I have ADHD.

"You know you don't mean it!" Annabeth teases, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"FINE! No I didn't hate you. I was just confused how someone I just met could hate me so much," Percy retaliates, finally giving in.

"It wasn't that hard. You were an idiotic moron who had no respect for actually _thinking_ before acting!"

"Well, you were prideful, arrogant, and had no idea how to have fun! And if I ever thought before I acted, you wouldn't be here!"

For anybody listening to this conversation, you'd think Percy and Annabeth would start beating each other up, and they probably will. But, for Percy and Annabeth, It's all in good fun. It's like someone took two heroes from Greek mythology and stuffed them into two well muscled, but not overly, teenage bodies. That was a really weird comparison, but it seems to fit the two in an oddly accurate way. Wait. Hold on. Why wouldn't Annabeth be here?

Everyone turned to look at me like I had just asked a question, even Percy and Annabeth. Did I say that out loud? Woops.

"Um, okay, it's kind of personal," Annabeth says, shutting me out. Again. "Well, will you look at the time? Lunch is over, come on Perce.

"Coming," Percy mumbled around his turkey sandwich, which happened to be blue. Now I know why. He got up and followed Annabeth out the doors to the lockers like a dog, following its master. That's a good way to describe their relationship.

Oh my gondola, these two are tough muffins to bake! I'm going to have to work on them like I knead bread dough! Hard, but not over the top. Game on Percabeth, Game on.

**Gods, that sucked. I feel like I'm getting worse and worse. Oh well, you still love me, right? I love all you strangers out there reading this. I have no idea who you are, but I love you guys all the same. Here's a quote:**

"**Friendship is like peeing in your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel it's true warmth."**

**-I have no idea so I'll just write anonymous**

**Awesome right? I'll hear from you guys later! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my fellow friends-who-have-no-life-and-spend-all-their-time-writing-things-based-off-novels-that-are-totally-kickass. How are ya? I'm good. I know you guys think I'm too hard on myself, but you know what they say: You are your own worst critic. Who are they you may ask? Well, I don't know really. Chefs, artists, writers, other critics? Can you critique you own criticism? That's complicated. Anyway, Here's the next chapter, and I'll even add a quote at the end!**

Kinsey POV:

Now it's time. Time to start my master plan.

"Guys! Let's go shopping this weekend!" I sing at the top of my lungs. I sing like a goddess, If I must say so myself.

Matt and Lauren, who had already been filled in about Operation-Percabeth, let out a chorus of yeah's and sure's. Percy and Annabeth just groaned dramatically. Adorable. Anyway, they could complain all they want, but I'm not giving the a choice.

"Do we have to? I'm pretty sure we all have plenty of clothes!" Percy complains.

"Yes, we do. And you have both have to buy a replacement for that shirt you guys wore to school that day. It had all these holes in it and it was _smoking_! It had some red paint on it, too!"

"That wasn't paint…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ugh," I yell, "You guys are so annoying! Anyway, we're meeting up at the mall at around, oh I don't know, six thirty? Yeah, six thirty this Friday, be there or I will personally hunt you down and…" I lower my voice to a whisper, "Feed you to the monster." At this, Annabeth and Percy both jumped high enough that a kangaroo on a pogo stick wearing a jet pack would be jealous.

"M-monster? W-where?" They both cry out. God, jumpy much?

"Relax guys. It's not a real monster! It's just that one time, this really freaky dog with red eyes and was twice as big as me came out of the alley behind my house, and I chased it away with a stick. It was really weird and the dog desperately needed a bath. It had so much yellowish gold dandruff that It clogged by eyes out and I didn't even see the dog leave! It just disappeared! So be warned, young heroes, or you _will_ face that dog's wrath." Annabeth and Percy looked really pale, even with their awesomely even tans. I guess they're a bunch of fraidy cats.

"Um, Kinsey? Did you see any more of these he-dogs?" Ananebth asks nervously.

"Pfft, no, they can't handle this!" I say, pointing to myself and flexing my muscles. Not that I have any. Relief flashed across Annabeth's face before she turned and started whispering furiously to Percy. I only heard a few words.

"Camp… far away… protect… until summer… let's go." I quickly lean back so that they won't know that I was eavesdropping.

"Fine, we'll go to the mall," Annabeth said grudgingly.

"Yes! YES!" I screech, doing my happy dance. Phase one of Operation Percabeth, complete!

"I guess that story really got to you guys, huh?" Lauren says jokingly.

Annabeth just rolls her eyes and says, "You have _no_ idea."

**Sorry it's short; I just thought that it would be the perfect, and over-used, ending for the chapter. This is just a filler, sorry if you're dissapointed. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the support. For those of you who haven't realized it yet, Kinsey **_**is**_** a demigod. But who is her godly parent, hmm? You'd be surprised! Well, here's the quote I promised. This is my favorite one.**

"**If you are what you eat, then cannibals are the only humans"**

**-Anonymous, again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys, I've been super busy these past few... what is it, weeks? Woah, it has been a while!Oh and by the way, to volleyball freakchicksetter, I have been playing volleyball since second grade and for school I'm a setter and for club I'm a libero. **

**Anywho, back to the story!**

Kinsey POV:

The plan was going right on schedule. I'm in front of the giant fountain in the middle of the mall, waiting for Percy and Annabeth. Lauren and Matt were "busy", just like I'd assigned them to be. Right now, it's just the lovebirds and me. All right, now for step one of Operation Percabeth: Observe. I need to see how they act when they're alone. Even though I'm so bright and sunny all the time, I know how to blend in. They won't even know I'm here. Oh! Here they come! Ready, set go!

"Hey guys!" I call to them cheerfully, which isn't that hard to muster. I'm finally going to get to know the _real deal_ when it comes to my favorite couple. I know you probably think I'm like super obsessed with matchmaking, but that is simply not the case. Percy and Annabeth are just so perfect for each other that I just can't stop myself from giving them a little nudge here and there. I usually just spend my time playing my guitar and writing music. I sing, as mentioned before. I even wrote a song for Percabeth! But that's for another time.

Annabeth turned around, so close to each other that they looked like they were glued together by the shoulder. They had this kind of defensive way of walking around each other, as if they were ready to jump in front of a speeding bullet to save the other. I tell you, they're perfect.

"Hey Kinsey," Percy said grudgingly, like he wanted to be doing anything else. With Annabeth, obviously.

"Where are Matt and Lauren?" Annabeth says, her intimidating silver grey eyes boring holes into mine. She looked like she had enough brainpower to know what I'm thinking right now. Then she'll know that I thought that her and Percy are the new future "It" couple of the school and then she'll know why I'm wearing two different colored flip flops, then… never mind. I realize that I forgot to answer the question.

"Oh, um, they were busy," I answer hurriedly. Yeah right, Kinsey. That sounds totally not suspicious like I didn't just tell them about my plan about getting the two best friends together and told them to leave.

Annabeth still looked skeptic, with her creepy, but admittedly pretty, eyes staring at me like she was deciding whether to stay or push me into the nearest frozen yogurt stand and leave. Hopefully the first. The second has happened way too many times. I don't even know why I dated that jerk! He was completely tone-deaf!

Percy turned slightly to Annabeth and started snickering when he saw her expression.

"Annabeth, come on. You're terrifying her with all you're glaring!" Percy says, letting out a breathy laugh that was so sexy that I'm surprised Annabeth didn't drop on the spot. But, noooo, Annabeth is too strong and independent to fall all over a guy, especially Percy. Stupid Annabeth. Stupid Percy. Why can't just everything be easier? It would save me so much trouble.

At Percy's remark, Annabeth turned and said, with a sliver of a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised sky-high,

"You mean like you were on your first day of camp?" I slumped my shoulders in relief, glad to have her eyes away from my precious blue eyes and pearly white teeth.

"Hey, that was like five times as worse!" Percy complained. "All you said was 'I hate you. You're such a Seaweed Brain!' It was irritating!"

"I did hate you, and you were a Seaweed Brain!"

"Yeah, well you're a Wise Girl!"

"Yeah well you're a-" Annabeth was interrupted by my hamster-on-steroids squeal that was so loud, it echoed through the whole mall. But, you know, who cares?

"You guys have _nicknames_ for each other?" I screech at the top of my lungs, running up to them so fast that I was only a few inches away from their faces.

"That is too cute! I'm going to have to put that in my song!"

"You _what?_" They both yell, their faces squiggled into masks of horror. Crap, I said that out loud.

"Oh umm… nothing!" I say, my voice going up at the end in that I'm-trying-not-to-be-suspicious-even-though-I-totally-am kind of way. I need to work on my lying. You'd think I'd be awesome at lying by now, since I always lie to get away from my crazy lunatic mother who always tells me that my dad was the god of the sun or something like that. _Weirdo!_ **(If you don't know who her godly parent is by now, are you sure you've read the books?)**

Annabeth looks at me like she wants to say more, but Percy just shakes his head and drags Annabeth by the arm to the nearest food stand. Thank you, unperceptive Percy. With that close call behind me, I skip along behind the best friends who had so many inside jokes it was hard to keep up with them. I have a dazzlingly bright smile on my face, knowing that my plan will not fail.

Annabeth POV:

Kinsey is acting _really_ strange. I wonder what her problem is. Oh right, she's a demigod. Sucks for her. And me. And Percy. I wonder who her godly parent is.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Hello? Earth to Wise Girl!" Kinsey's voice said, interrupting my thoughts. Wait, what did she just call me? I glare at her.

"Do not call me that! Only Percy can call me that!" I growl through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Kinsey asks smugly. That caught me off guard. Why couldn't she call me Wise Girl? I was stumped. Luckily, Percy came to my rescue.

"Um, it's sort of an inside joke between the two of us, you know?" Aw, he just sounded so innocent and cu- ahem, _no_. No crazy fan girl thoughts.

"Fine," Kinsey says with a fake pout while her eyes glowed. Weird.

"Anyways," Kinsey says, switching easily to a new topic, "so when you were deep in thought about a very intellectual math problem or something, we were thinking of getting ice cream. You in?"

"Sure," I say, watching as Percy grins his dopey and contagious smile. He grabs me by the arm and we literally skip off to the nearest ice cream shop with a grumbling Kinsey following in our wake.

Kinsey POV:

"What do you mean, you don't have blue ice cream!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't make that here,"

"Why not?" Percy fumes. Annabeth rolls her eyes at Percy's antics.

"Get over it, Seaweed Brain! Get some other flavor!"

'No! I want blue ice cream!"

"You're acting like a five year old!"

"I'm not _acting_!" **(I got that from one of my favorite tv shows, **_**Psych**_**")**

"You're so annoying!"

"You are too!"

"Yeah? Well, you're an idiot!"

"You're a smart aleck!"

"You're a-"

"Shut up!" I scream, exasperated. "I thought you guys were friends!" They stare at me with blank faces.

"We are friends."

"Then why are you guys always arguing? And glaring at each other? And shoving one another?" This makes no sense. One minute they're at each other's throat, and the next they don't seem to have a care in the world!

They look at each other in bewilderment for a moment, then Percy turns to me and says, "I don't know, I guess it's sort of our thing. We're polar opposites. You know, opposites attract."

I think about it for a moment. Isn't that how the longest lasting couples are described? I knew they were meant to be! I feel my smile grow wider and wider.

"Woah there, Kinsey! You look like the Grinch!" Percy exclaims.

"I think it's more of a Chesire Cat smile," Annabeth retaliates.

"Are you kidding? It's tota-"

"Okay guys! Enough! I don't even want ice cream anymore! You guys sure know how to ruin a girl's appetite," I yell in their faces, grumbling at the last part. Rolling their eyes, Percy and Annabeth walk off towards the nearest store, laughing and nudging each other with their shoulders the whole way.

Kinsey POV:

So here we are, strolling down the…what are they called? Halls? Pathways? Well, whatever they are, we're strolling down them in the mall, when Percy suddenly stops in his tracks, leading Annabeth and I to run into him and fall to the floor. Well, I fell to the floor. Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm at the last second and pulled her so close to his face that I thought they were going to kiss. So I just sat there on the floor like an idiot, staring at them with wide eyes. They didn't kiss however, instead Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. I could just make out the words.

"I just saw the _perfect_ thing to get you, but you have to close your eyes, okay?"

Annabeth shakes out of his grip and says firmly, "No, I will not! And what is it anyway?" Annabeth starts scanning the windows of the stores beside us. Percy yelps a muffled "no!" and covers Annabeth's eyes with one hand.

"Oh my gods! Percy! I'm going to kill you!" Annabeth screams, punching and kicking Percy in the stomach. She had pretty good aim for a person being blinded by their best friend. "Let me see!" By now, we had attracted a crowd. I realized that I was still sitting on the floor, staring at them. Trying to look cool and collected, I stood back up and dusted myself off, then turned to deal with my lunatic friends.

"Oh no you don't!" Percy said, wrapping his other arm around Annabeth's waist as she tried to wiggle free. I bet she's just screaming in joy on the inside. I would. I mean, it's not everyday that the handsome Percy Jackson wraps his tan arms around you and promises to get you a present. Well, I don't know, maybe it happens to Annabeth all the time.

"Fine," Annabeth grumbles in defeat. "But make it quick, and it _better_ be worth my precious time. You know we have a lack of that."

"Yeah, I know. And don't worry, it's perfect for you."

Percy pushed through the crowd with Annabeth and start walking in the direction of the nearest jewelry store.

"Why are we going there?" I ask, confusion entering my tone. "Annabeth doesn't even wear je-"

"Shut up!" Percy whispers harshly, since he didn't have any hands to cover my mouth. You got that right; his cozy little arms were still wrapped around Annabeth, even though she agreed to keep her eyes closed by herself. How romantic! Luckily, Annabeth didn't seem to hear what I said, so we were still good. It's not like she could find out anything from what I said anyways. This is going to be so much fun.

Annabeth POV:

This sucks. With no sense of sight, I had to rely on my other senses. Let's see, I can't smell anything edible, so it can't be food. I can feel Percy's warm arms around me, his hands pressing lightly into the sides of my stomach. Just his touch made my heart beat faster. Darn you, Percy! If only you liked me back!

Kinsey's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Why are we going there? Annabeth doesn't even wear je-"

Percy hurriedly quieted Kinsey, but she had done her damage. I now knew that it was something to wear, and started with the letter J. Keeping this information to myself, I pondered through the list of possibilities. Jeans? No, Percy knows I'd get holes in them within a week. Je…je…_jewelry_? Is he serious? He's getting me jewelry? He knows I don't wear that stuff!

Right as I open my mouth to complain, Percy lets go of my waist, leaving me suddenly freezing from the lack of heat. But then I feel his arms around my neck, sliding a necklace on and clasping the back. I feel a gentle tugging in my hair and suddenly it falls loose, tickling my face. Percy's arms wrap around me once again, like they belong there, and I feel his chin rest on my shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispers, his hot breath fanning my hair out for a moment before the strands fall back in place. Eagerly, I open my eyes to see me, In Percy's arms. That's not the only thing I see. Around my neck, I see a glittering silver necklace, with an owl pendant dangling in the center.

_Oh. My. Gods._ It's beautiful.

Kinsey POV:

So basically, Annabeth saw the weird owl necklace, shrieked in delight, hugged Percy like no tomorrow, yada, yada, yada. I would usually be excited, but they're so deluded into thinking they're only friends that I'm thinking of giving up! ME! I was even going to make a website for them, but it turns out some girl named Silena already did. I guess they're a pretty popular couple-to-be.

So anyway, we were window-shopping while Percy and Annabeth shared a blue slushy and I had a red one. Well, I wasn't really window-shopping, and Percy and Annabeth just walked in front of me, talking to each other. I had a wonderful vantage point of my favorite future couple and I decide to take my phone out for a snapshot. Maybe then I'll send it to that Silena girl to post on the website. I had plenty more to choose from. There was one of Percy and Annabeth, laughing their heads off with their arms linked together, one Annabeth and Percy smiling at the camera with the owl necklace wrapped around her neck, and one of the two of them hitting each other with pillows from Bed Bath & Beyond. In all a good day's work. But right as I was about to take a picture of them, the strangest thing happened.

To my right, a… _thing_ that looked like a lion with a serpent tail crashed through the wall. I was too stunned to even scream. Something about this creature reminded me of a Greek myth I heard once. What was that monster called? Oh yeah! A-

"Chimera," Percy breathed.

**Hopefully, this will keep you interested until the next chapter, which I will try my best to post later today. Thanks for being so supportive, and for those of you who don't know who Kinsey's godly parent is, you'll find out soon. Please review and feel free to give me some ideas! Remember, Reviews=Pride=Motivation to Write. I'm not forcing you or anything, but feel free to critique!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the last chapter, and here's the new one. I made a ton of mistakes in the last chapter, so I fixed them all. In a total and complete brain fart, I spelled Silena wrong. I hate it when people do that, so I'm fixed it. And after a bit of research, I realized that Percabeth (hehe) would never be able to kill a manticore (thanks for the insight darkhairandgreeneyes) so I'm changing it to a Chimera. I just think that makes more sense, don't you? So… yeah. R&R**

Kinsey POV:

Woah. I'm hallucinating. I guess mental illnesses run in the family, since not everybody thinks that a giant mythological Greek monster is staring them down.

"Are you serious? We didn't even finish are slushy!" I hear Percy complain. Wait, he can see it too?

"Stop whining, you idiot, and help me kill it before anyone gets hurt," Annabeth says as she runs past and pulls a bronze dagger from a strap on her ankle. _What the hell?_ Who keeps a dagger strapped to their ankle?

"Gods, she's amazing when she takes control," I hear Percy mutter. Aw! He still has time to fit in some Percabeth! he proceeds to follow Annabeth, pulling a pen out of his pocket. I snort. Yeah, like that's going to help. What's he going to do, doodle all over the monster? Percy then uncaps the pen and it turned into a sword longer than my arm and made of bronze. I guess I spoke too soon. Since nothing makes sense, I might as well enjoy the view. So, I sit down on the nearest bench and watch the showdown.

Percy POV:

"Okay, do the usual strategy, got it?" Annabeth turns and asks me as she dodges a flaming ball of fire. I nod and roll to the right, ready for Annabeth's distraction. Then I think of Kinsey. _Oh crap!_ She's probably freaking out right now. I turn my head to see Kinsey just sitting on a bench. Holy mother of Zeus, is she _smiling_? Annabeth and I could die at any moment now and she's smiling like this is her favorite movie or something! Ugh, _focus_ Percy. Right now, think. Do what Annabeth told you to. She's the genius. With a determined nod, I run towards the Chimera as it turns its lion head to some invisible force stabbing its leg. That would be Annabeth.

While the monster is occupied, I creep up behind it and jump onto its back in one giant leap, avoiding the tail. I really do think I am part frog. I decide to go for the goat head, because I'm pretty sure goats are less deadly than lions and snakes. With a wide arcing motion, I cut through the Chimera's goat neck and it turns to icky yellow dust that looks and feels like dandruff. But now there's another problem; I'm hanging in midair. _Annabeth's right. I am an idiot_ I think as I fall to the ground.

However, I crashed into Annabeth and we went rolling across the floor until we came to a stop near a bench. From the adrinaline high of killing a monster and the pain from all the bruises on our bodies, we looked at each other and started cracking up. These are the moments I could write a book about. Loud cheering interrupts my sentimental thoughts.

Kinsey, who was sitting on the bench we almost rolled into, started clapping enthusiastically and whooping loudly. After her cheering died down, she stood up and leaned down over us with a smiling face.

"That was an amazing dream, but I'm ready to wake up now!" She says brightly. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and got up, pulling me with her. In a gentle and sisterly way she always uses to make that Aphrodite guy who realized that his girlfriend was a dracaenae smile, Annabeth grabbed Kinsey's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You know about those Greek myths we learned about in school?" Annabeth asks, and Kinsey nods with a confused expression.

"Well, they're real. The gods do exist, the myths happened, and you're a demigod."

Kinsey POV:

When Annabeth explained the whole Greek thing to me, everything weird in my life started to click into place. My mom always telling me that I was special. That bully at my old school who got nearly blinded by the sun when he was teasing me. My best friend in second grade, who was like my long lost twin. We both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. We both loved to sing. And how heartbroken I felt when she left without saying goodbye and never returned. A strange sensation washed over me. It felt… peaceful, satisfying even. I finally knew what was wrong in my life. Everything finally fits. I smile in relief.

"Hey Kinsey, I know you're in shock, but don't do that creepy smile. I'm scared," Percy comments on my facial expression.

"I finally know where I belong," I say dreamily.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. At camp, you'll finally be around people who understand you and care about what you have to say. We're like family," Percy says.

"Wow, Percy, that was deep," Annabeth says jokingly.

Percy shoves her and says, "Shut up," then turns to me.

"Now we just have to figure out who you're godly parent is."

I thought for a moment and then asked, "Who's the god of the sun again?"

"Apollo…Why?"

"He's my dad," I exclaim with finality, glad to figure out who the subject of my tears is. Percy and Annabeth stare at me in confusion.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked with a surprised expression. I shrug.

"My mom told me. Actually she tells me everyday." Now Percy and Annabeth were shocked.

"You've only had two monster attacks, including this one?" I nod

"And you _knew_ the whole time?" They both shout in my face.

"Well," I say defensively, "It's not like I believed her. I thought she was crazy!" Annabeth just shook her head and turned to Percy.

"We have to talk to Chiron _now._" Percy nodded solemnly and pulled out a gold coin from his pocket.

"Um, Percy? I don't think that coin is going to fit in a pay phone." Percy turns and grins cheekily at me.

"Just watch and learn." Percy lifted his hand up in a weird Star Wars kind of way and the fountain next to us exploded, spewing water fifteen feet into the air. A squeak comes out of my mouth, but other than that, I'm speechless.

"It's a Poseidon thing. O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Percy threw the coin into the mist lingering around the fountain and it disappeared.

"Um…" Before I could say anything else, the mist started shimmering and I say a horse. Well, half a horse. There was man's upper body where the horse head was supposed to be. Huh, a centaur. I shrug. Why not?

"Hi I'm Kinsey."

The centaur, who I'm guessing is Chiron from what Annabeth said, looked baffled for a moment, then nodded grimly.

"I take that you're a demigod?"

"Yeah she is, and her dad is Apollo. Her mom told her" Percy went on to explain my whole story while I just stood there trying to look mildly polite but probably looking utterly bored and totally useless.

"I guess the monster activity level has gone down quite a lot for a daughter of a major god to have so few attacks in San Francisco."

"So when should we come to camp?"

Chiron looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Well, there's been an, ah, incident at camp. It has faced better times." That was when I first noticed all the green slime dripping from every available surface area. Seems like Annabeth and Percy hadn't noticed either.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, panic slightly inflicting her voice.

"Nothing, just a little prank by the Stolls. But it will take quite a while to clean, so it is best you stay in the city." Percy snorts.

"How'd that pull that off?"

"What are the Stolls?"

"Who, actually. They're just some pranksters. Both are sons of Hermes. Real pain in the-"

"Okay, Percy!" Annabeth interrupts. "Bye Chiron. See you later." She waves a hand through the mist and turns to us.

"So what do we do now, Seaweed Brain?" They both look at each other for a moment, then Annabeth's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare, Percy. I will kill you!" What is she talking about?

"Wait what is he going to-" I'm interrupted by Percy's battle cry.

"SLUSHY FIGHT!" He screams at the top of his lungs as he dumps the remains of his nearly forgotten slushy on Annabeth's head. Annabeth wipes slushy out of her eyes, then gives a sinister smile.

"Oh it's on."

**Hope you guys liked it! Review! I was thinking of starting a new story. Should I wait until I'm done with this one, or go ahead and start now? Tell me in a review or PM me. Thanks so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support! I decided not to write the new one until I finished this story, so that I'll still update this one. Here's the next chapter! R&R!**

Kinsey POV:

I'm pretty sure you know what happened next. Annabeth grabbed my delicious slushy that I was looking forward to and smashed it against Percy's head with a battle cry, slitting the Styrofoam in half with that annoying screeching sound Styrofoam always makes. They went and raided shop nearby selling ICEE's and made a complete mess. The manager started yelling at them in German, and Annabeth started yelling at him back in the same language. Percy, as confused as ever, just walked around speaking random gibberish in a nearly incomprehensible blend of Greek and English, mixed with a little bit f Percy's own special language. Percy snapped his fingers like he just got an idea and pulled out a credit card with the words _Lotus Casino_ written on it in Greek, which I could read for some reason. He swiped it through the card slot, and the manager's eyes got bigger than the cow that jumped over the moon. It was a really fat cow, by the way. Anyway, the manager let out a yelp and quickly got on one knee like he was going to propose to Percy or something, which is incredibly awkward, but bowed his head instead and said "Your Majesty" all humble like. You're Majesty? What the Hades? Oh great, now I'm getting into all the demigod lingo. Annabeth gave Percy a high five, then smashed some more blue slushies on top of his head. We left the place and Percy's teeth were as blue as a blue balloon and Annabeth's hair was going to be red for the next few days. Yeah! Slushy power! Well, her streak was still grey. I wonder what's the real story behind that.

"Hey, now will you tell me why you both have matching and completely trendy grey streaks in your hair?" Annabeth's eyes drop their happy glint and Percy fidgets uncomfortably.

"Um… okay," Annabeth swallows nervously. "You know how Atlas is punished to hold up the sky? Yeah, well I sort of got kidnapped by him and was forced to hold up the sky until they could transfer it to Artemis, who was also kidnapped."

"Like the goddess, Artemis?" I asked, astonished. "Can a god even be captured?"

"Apparently so. Anyway, I had to hold up the sky and it was complete torture and Percy, um, how do I say this, kind of saved my life?" Annabeth said. She said the last part like she was doing the cinnamon challenge.

"I'm sorry," Percy says, grinning. "I didn't quite hear that."

"Shut up Percy. I'm not going to say it again."

"There's nothing embarrassing about being saved by your incredibly awesome best friend!"

"And incredibly stupid!"

"You're incredibly stupid!"

"No I'm not!"

"Fine. That's a lie. But you are incredibly annoying!"

"Me? You're annoying!"

"No you-"

"GUYS! Just finish the story!" Annabeth and Percy just grumble at each other and turn back to me.

"Yeah well, like Annabeth said, holding the sky really _sucked_ and it put us through a lot of stress and gave us grey hair. The end."

"Gee. I wish I had a friend like that who would literally go to the end of the world to save me from grey hair!" I joke, trying to mask the jealousy in my tone. I really did want a friend like that. I wanted someone who cared about me, not like my parents or pets or those kind of close friends you always do group projects with.

"Don't worry," Percy assures, "I'm sure you'll find someone. I did." Percy grins at the end and wraps his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. She smile and leans into him, and they fit like a puzzle. Picture time! I quickly grab my phone and snap a picture before they could notice. Percy staggers backwards from the sudden flash and lands in the fountain this whole narrative in my head seems to revolve around. And wouldn't you know it, he drags Annabeth down with him. She's going to be _so _pissed. Hehe, I get to see one of their we-act-just-like-a-couple-but-we-really-aren't-yet-we-wish-we-were fights.

I was surprised, however, when Annabeth stood up in the fountain, looked at herself and burst out laughing. I guess I'm still not used to an always-smiling Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth start an all out water war right there in the w=middle of the mall, Percy using his water powers to make waves and Annabeth finding ways to distract him. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, I snap a quick pic (that rhymes!) and jump in.

**Hey guys, I know this is really short, but I just needed to add a filler chapter to transfer back to the school setting. Okay then, thanks for reading! Review, review, review! And if you haven't already, READ THE HUNGER GAMES! I'm begging you! Just read it! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, hello! It's me again! But I'm sure you already knew that. I mean, who else would it be? My pet Llama named Minnie? Just kidding, I don't have a pet Llama, but there are plenty of Llamas and Alpacas here in Texas! I should get myself one… Anyways, sorry about the extremely and disappointingly short chapter last time, I promise to try and make this one at least a thousand words. Here it goes!**

Kinsey POV:

Lauren and Matt were _so_ jealous that they didn't get the inside scoop on Percabeth. And it's a good thing too. The real story behind them is just too scary and terrifying for mortals like them. Wait… Is that a poster? For a dance? Oh my gods! I wonder who I should go with! Percy? No, Annabeth would hang me up in a tree and use me for target practice! Matt? No, he's not my type, and he likes Lauren. How bout Duncan? He's really hot, and extremely popular. I will make him mine! But didn't he start dating Drew a week ago, after he dumped Nancy?

Oh joy, speak of Medusa, Drew's coming over to our table. What does she want?

Percy POV:

I'm just about to dig into my incredibly delicious sandwich that Annabeth's brother's robot made me, but was interrupted by a trying-to-be-dainty-and-girlish cough. I turn around to see Drew from the Aphrodite cabin standing there. Oh great. She gave me Hades and back at camp and now she's going to make fun of me here too.

'Hey Percy," She says, fluttering her eyelashes at me. She really should get medicated for that. It must be really annoying having a disease where you flutter your eyelashes all the time. That's what she has, right?

"So, I was like wondering that since you're like totally single and so am I, we should totally go to the dance together and, like yeah." There's a dance? I really need to catch up! Having ADHD totally stinks.

"Why are you even talking to me? You either completely ignore me at Camp, or you make my life a living hell!" I ask her, confused about why she wanted to go with me of all people. To this, Drew leans in close and whispers in my ear.

"I have a reputation to keep and that includes going to the dance with the hottest guy in school." I'm the hottest guy in school? Really? I wonder how many girls like me. I wonder if Annabeth likes me. That's important because she-

"Percy! PERCY! Are you going with me or not?" I come back to reality and see Drew glaring at me. I can't just say no. That's so mean! My eyes roam the room, looking for an excuse. I finally spot Annabeth in the lunch line.

"Sorry, but I'm going with Annabeth," I say, trying to sound sorry but really sounding like my dad just told me that the great prophecy I still haven't heard isn't about me but is about some endangered gorilla living in a sewer system in Spain.

"Where are you going with Annabeth?" Lauren asks, plopping her stuff down next to me.

"To the dance," Kinsey replies before I can say anything.

"Are you really?"

"Yeas, I mean no, wait-"

"Is Percy really doing what?" Matt asks, sitting next to Lauren.

"Going to the dance,"

"No guys wait-"

"With who?"

"With Annabeth,"

"Where is Percy going with me?" Annabeth asks, dropping her disgusting lunch down next to mine.

"To the dance!" The other three chorus. Annabeth whips her head around and stares at me with shocked eyes.

"We are?"

I mumble something incoherently and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, you guys are. Well, then, see you at the dance Percy." Drew says and walks back to the popular table. Oh dear gods, what have I gotten myself into?

Annabeth POV:

I am so confused. Well, that's a first.

"We're going to the dance together?" I ask in disbelief. He didn't even ask me!

"You're going to have to, Drew's going to tell everyone that you guys will be there," Kinsey interrupts as Percy opens his mouth and closes it like one of his dad's pet fish or something.

"Look, before you kill me, let me explain. Drew came and asked me to the dance and I really didn't want to go with her, so I just said I was going with the first girl I saw," Percy says, cowering back in his chair. Aw, he thinks I'm really going to kill him. I would never do that. But I have to keep up the façade, it's more fun that way.

"You liar!" Kinsey gasps, "I was sitting right in front of you the whole time, and you didn't say I was going with you! You wanted to go with Annabeth!"

Does he really? I look over to see him blushing. Huh, maybe he does. _That doesn't mean anything_ my inner skeptic tells me. _He's probably thinking about the real girl he wants to go with. _Shut up! A girl can dream, cant she? _No she can't!_ Yes she can! _No she can't!_ Yes she ca-

"So will you please forgive me? I'll do anything!" Oh, he did not just say that.

"Anything?" I ask, making sure he really wants to go that far.

"Yes! Anything! I swear on the River Styx!" Thunder boomed in the background, but I was too busy grinning and scheming to notice. Lauren and Matt knew about our Greek obsession and just rolled their eyes.

"You really shouldn't have said that. Okay, here it is. When we get back to camp, you have to give the Stolls five bottle of whip cream, a spatula, some Hollister perfume, a giant teddy bear, and let them work their magic on you." Percy's face paled to a color that closely resembled the white linoleum floor beneath my feet.

"Oh, gods," he whispers. "Please no. Anything but _that!_" I grin.

"You swore!"

"You're evil!"

"Who are the Stolls?" Lauren asks with curiosity.

"Oh, just two pranksters of our camp back in New Jersey," I reply. "Oh, and you have to let them take a picture and send it to me."

"Oh no!" Percy groans, burying his face in his hands. This is going to be _perfect_ blackmail.

"Anyways, so Annabeth! You're going got go to the dance, right?" Kinsey asks me.

I shrug. "Sure. I have nothing better to do."

"Alright! We're going to go dress shopping on Friday!" Meet me at the mall around five."

"Wait wait wait. Dress shopping?" I ask mortified.

"Yeah, you have to get a dress for the dance!" At this Percy bursts out laughing.

"Annabeth's going to-ha ha ha-be in a dress! This totally (strangled gasp of air) makes up for the whole Stolls thing!"

Why did I agree to this?

**Woah! I updated twice in one day! Sweet! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? How many of you guys saw **_**The Hunger Games**_** movie? I thought it was amazing! Anyway, heres the next chapter!**

Annabeth POV:

"How 'bout this one?"

"No."

"Um… the red one on that rack over there?"

"Uh-uh"

"That pink strapless one with sequins?"

"You are seriously not considering that, right?"

"Oh woe is me! What am I going to do with you?" Kinsey cries out dramatically.

"Why do I even have to wear a dress?" I complain. "It's just a dance. In fact, it's a _middle_ school dance! No one cares!"

"But it's the only dance of the year! And come on! You've got a hot body! You need to embrace you're inner wildcat!" I crinkle my nose in disgust and wrap my jacket tightly around myself.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that."

"But it's true," Lauren says, sitting down next to me in the unbelievably soft chairs that Macy's has in the shoe section, which happens to be right next to the dresses. How convenient. "You're tall, athletic, blonde, and beautiful. We need to find the perfect dress." Gee thanks Lauren, for so kindly supporting Kinsey and not me.

"Fine!" I groan. "Let's just get this over with."

For what seems like days but is only about two hours, I try on dress after dress after dress. All different kinds, too. Red ones that show off my tan but are entirely too low cut to be school appropriate. Deep purple ones with black lace and a bit to gothic for my taste. They even convinced me to wear a pink one that strangely resembled a tutu.

"This is not fair!" Kinsey cries. "You look amazing in everything! Even the tutu!"

"Ha! I knew it!" I cry.

'I know right!" Lauren says, completely ignoring me. "But none of them are _the_ dress."

Just then a girl and a sales lady holding some grey material walk down the aisle we are in.

"Are you sure you don't have any other sizes?" the girl asks.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only one," the sales lady replies. "This isn't really the style for you, anyways. Girls fitted for this dress are taller and-" Just then, the sales lady runs into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I…" the sales lady trailed off. I looked down to make sure I didn't have any blue tomato sauce on my shirt. Percy and I were baking a pizza. You should have seen his face when Bobby asked for anchovies on his!

"Wear this dress. _Now,_" She says in my ear, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice as she shoves me in the dressing room. Sheesh, what's her problem? When I walk out in the dress, everyone, including the sixteen year old and the sales lady gasp. What? Do I look like a freak? Can they see my dagger? Do my feet smell? What am I talking about? My feet never smell! Unless Percy's just smell so horrible they're masking out the stench of mine…d

"That is the type of girl that this dress looks good on." Wait what? I look good? Obligingly, I look down. The dress was grey, just the color of my eyes. There was a strip of fabric at the top that ran through the top and allowed me to tie back the dress like a drawstring. Another strip of fabric was tied high up on my waist like a belt. It was knee length, with tendrils of this mesh-like fabric, chiffon it think, trailing down my legs in streams like rivers. They blew in an imaginary wind, and when I turned around I noticed Kinsey was blowing air through her mouth, looking like she was trying to whistle. That's when I break the silence and start laughing at her. She stops and glares at me and I go back to change, deciding that the dress isn't half bad. When I get back, the sales lady runs up to me and catches me by the shoulders.

"Look, you've got star material. If you ever want to join the fashion business as a model, just call us." I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Me, _modeling?_ Uh, no. Ha ha… that's funny. Goodbye." I walk out the door of the mall, finally feeling accomplished.

Annabeth POV:

"Ah! Somebody! Save me!" I scream through the open door before Kinsey and Lauren pull me back into Kinsey's room. They push me into a chair and tower over me.

"Now Annabeth, if you will just settle down, we can move on," Kinsey says in a soothing tone. I struggle against the hands confining me to the chair.

"No! I don't want a makeover!"

"Annabeth, calm down!" Lauren says in my ear. "We can make you look so amazing that Percy won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"I don't care! I don't want to wear makeup!"

"Please Annabeth?" They both say simultaneously with two of the best puppy dog faces known to mortals and gods alike. I groan.

"Fine! But I get to wear my grey converse instead of heels. Deal?" Kinsey shakes my head with a smile that rivals Apollo's. Oh wait, she _got_ it from Apollo.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kinsey squeals while Lauren nods with excitement. Let the torture begin.

Percy POV:

I carefully button up my blue green shirt and try to keep it from being wrinkled. But the whole time, my thoughts kept wandering to Annabeth. She was at Kinsey's house right now, doing "girl stuff". I don't really know what that means. My knowledge about girly things ranges from pink, glittery diaries to watching chick flicks and sobbing over them. I can't imagine doing either of those things, so I'm pretty confused. I smooth out the front of my shirt and tuck it in. I decide to IM my mom, knowing she wouldn't want to miss me looking this clean. I pull out a drachma and fling it into the mist I conjured with a flick of my wrist. Dang, I'm getting good at this stuff! Mom's figure appears in the mist. She seems to be baking cookies.

"Hey mom!" I call out. She spins around so quickly that one of the cookies comes flying at me and would have disconnected the IM if mom hadn't wacked it aside with the now empty pan.

"Hey Percy! How are you? How's Annabeth? I miss you so much! Wait, what are you wearing?" She asks all at once, looking extremely astonished when she noticed my clothing.

"Oh yeah, about that… I'm going to the school dance," I say, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Do you have a date?" I groan inwardly. I knew this was coming.

"No! Well, yes. But it's not really a date! I mean, it is…but we're just going as friends!" I stammer out.

"Just tell me who, Percy," My mom says, exasperated.

"Uh…" now for the moment of truth. I look down and mumble "Annabeth." I look up to see mom smiling so wide it looks like she's going to explode, so I know she heard me. But she's not letting me that easily.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

"Annabeth"

"I can't hear you, speak up."

"Annabeth"

"A little louder if you will?"

"ANNABETH!" I finally yell in defeat. Mom crosses her arms smugly and leans back on her heels. Right then, the bell rings.

"Well, that's Annabeth. Got to go, mom!" I say quickly and run my hand through the mist, cutting off the connection. I sprint downstairs, slowing to a walk as I wave at Mr. and Mrs. Chase before opening the door.

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain?"

**DONE! Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R! Review, review, review! PLEASE! You guys rock! See you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! It's been a while! Sorry about being gone for so long. You know me, busy busy busy! Well, you don't know me, but you get what I mean. Well, you probably don't get what I mean because you don't know me… anyway! Here's the next chapter! Read and Review. Keyword **_**review**_**. **

Percy POV:

_Oh. My. Gods._

She's gorgeous. Her hair is down in a cascade of curls that are shining with tints of gold under the light. Her face, her beautiful face, is still visible through a light amount of make up, just some mascara or whatever and some eye shadow. The dress looks like it was designed just for her; curving around her form and making it look like she's cascaded in a grey river of… flowyness. This girl in front of me was literally a goddess. It was all I could do to not bow before her like I would do with any other higher being. But, she'd probably beat me up if I did that. _That's enough ogling now, Percy_ I think to my self and look down in embarrassment. I study the floor until I notice the grey converse adorning her feet. The same converse that the slightly less intimidating Annabeth wears everyday. This supermodel in front of me is just the same Annabeth I saved from Atlas, from the Sirens, who's saved me countless of times. I shouldn't be so afraid. I feel my chest swell up with determination. _I'm here to have a good time. I don't care if Luke comes in wearing bright pink legwarmers and starts a flash mob with the Titan army, I will make this the best night of my puny little eight-grade existence._ I flash my eyes up and give her a smile.

"What? Do I look stupid?" Annabeth asks me. "Hey, at least I'm not wearing a pink tutu. That's what Kinsey wanted to put me in. She says, and I quote, "ballerinas are like, so trendy this season! _Vogue _says so right here! 'No matter how butt-ugly and fat you are, tutus will always-"

"You look amazing, Annabeth," I cut her off with those few words. She pauses a moment, then grins a grin so bright, the sun could burn out and all of San Francisco would still be bathed in light. Like I said, amazing.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She says, leaning in and running a hand across my chest to remove the wrinkles. I shiver involuntarily.

"Well, lets get going then. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can satisfy Kinsey and leave," Annabeth says with her signature eye-roll. There's the Annabeth I know and lo- _ahem_. With a grin, we walk out the door and head off to the dance.

Annabeth POV:

The dance committee has way too much time on their hands. Everywhere I turn, all I see are balloons and papers streamers hanging from the ceiling like jellyfish tentacles. There's a giant disco ball in the middle of the gym as a makeshift dance floor. There were refreshments on the other side of the gym and Percy and I immediately made a beeline for the punch and cookies that glowed different colors in the light.

"Look! They're just like my mom's!" Percy says gleefully, holding his cookie up for me to examine.

"You must miss her a lot, huh?" I ask, knowing how much of he loves his mom. I wish my dad loved me like that and not his stupid airplanes. Whoa, sentimental much? Percy sighs and nods, then he turns around and says brightly,

"Let's dance!"

"Wow, you must really _not_ want to talk about your family if you'd rather dance!" Percy punches me playfully in the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm not that bad!"

"Uh- huh, do I have to remind you about that time at-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I suck at dancing. Please don't ever talk about that time at camp ever again!"

"What time at camp?" Kinsey asks, popping up right next to me. Percy groans as I flash him an evil grin.

"Well you see, one time I was looking through Percy's stuff and I happened to come a cross a chicken suit and I made him-"

"No! Don't tell her! I'll never be able to live it down! Please! If she tells anyone at camp, I'll be the laughing stock of the century!" Percy cries, flopping down on his stomach and grabbing my ankle to keep me from walking away. I snicker and roll my eyes at Kinsey, who giggles at Percy's antics. With much threatening, shoving, and kicking, Percy finally got up and dragged me to the dance floor. This is going to be a long night.

Percy POV:

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"I'm not going to be able to walk for weeks!"

'Well, you're the one who wanted to dance with me!"

"Only because I was bored doing nothing!"

"You weren't doing 'nothing'! You were talking to me! And you know what? You can just-"

"Break it up, you two!" Kinsey jokes delightedly as she whizzes past us on the dance floor. I roll my eyes and grin down at Annabeth. Wait… _down_?" I look at her again, and sure enough, her forehead was right at eyelevel for me. My grin grows wider. Annabeth looks up and scowls, noticing the height difference. It's about time. It's pretty awkward having a crush on a girl taller than you. Not that I have a crush on her. No, no, no, no. Okay, maybe I do. There! I said it! Happy now? Good. Moving on.

We stood there grinning at each other until someone ran into us and shoved us into a wall. Ow! I'm not invincible you know! **(See what I did there?)** Laughing lightly, Annabeth dragged me over to where Matt, Lauren, and Kinsey were hanging out. I grabbed some punch on the way there. As I took my first sip, Annabeth yanked it out of my hand and took a sip herself. She closed her eyes and savored the tangy flavor, and I used this time to appreciate how happy she looks with no worries, not thinking about her family issues or our impending doom. When she opens her eyes again, the worry is back, but it's sort of hidden behind the sparkle in her eyes.

"Why thank you for offering me some punch, Percy. How chivalrous of you!" she says, grinning a sarcastic smile. I narrow my eyes at the now empty glass of punch and sigh in longing.

"Yes," I say sarcastically. "Too bad I didn't think of getting any for myself." I cut her a glare as she gives me a full-blown smile, something I don't see that often anymore. We finally reach table and I'm just about to sit down when Kinsey jumps up like a kangaroo that just inhaled a dozen donuts. She opens her mouth and talks so fast it all sound like a big blur, like that time Annabeth strapped me to a wheelie chair and spun me around in circles until I gave her teddy bear back. Annabeth and I looked at each other in bewilderment, and then burst out laughing at the realization that we were thinking of the same thing. Everyone in the gym started staring at us weirdly. I guess we were really loud.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Matt asks, confused by our sudden fit of giggles.

"Don't even bother. They have so many inside jokes; you'd have to read a book of their life story to get them all. Maybe more than one… like five or something," Kinsey says, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand.

"It's true," Annabeth says, turning to me. "We've been through a lot of things together." We smile, thinking about all the good times.

"Hey! Remember that time we snuck into the Big House at camp and we found-"

"Mr. D's finger puppet collection? Oh my Gods that was hilarious!" Annabeth and I start snickering at our last adventure we had at camp. Our snickers grew into chuckles that turned into laughs that turned into gut-busting, Grover-like sheep bleating guffaws that wouldn't stop.

"It was so unfair," I complained when I finally caught my breath. "He gave me green hair! Does it look like I have green hair?"

"It matches the kelp in your brain," Annabeth gets out between giggles. "And had me wear a pink shirt! Of all the colors, pink! I've never worn pink in my life!"

'Except for that one time…" I look at her, remembering that day when she lost a bet to Clarisse, and burst out laughing again. Annabeth's face turned red and she slapped me on the arm as I kept laughing.

"Shut up! We are never to speak of that incident ever again! And what about that time Thalia stuffed a raccoon down your pants!" we kept going like that, talking about past stories and how much fun we had. By the end, we were laughing too hard to talk about anymore. I practically had tears running down my face and was so winded from laughing that I had laid my head down in Annabeth's lap for support. After a while, I open my eyes to notice the other three, I forgot about them, staring at us. Their eyes kept flickering back from me to Annabeth, completely overwhelmed by the random bits and pieces of good times that Annabeth and I shared. I get up quickly and stretch, wincing at my aching side, then flashing a grin at Annabeth as she snickers for a little bit more.

"We should probably go home," I say with a short yawn. "It's been…" I look at the wall clock in the gym. "_One hour_? Annabeth and I have been talking for that long! And you guys didn't get bored and leave?" I ask, spinning to the trio sitting in their chairs, still looking stunned to silence. Kinsey was the first to break out of her stupor. She gets up, too, and says with a shrug,

"You guys are interesting. And actually, I was thinking that you guys can come over to my house and we can have some real fun, not this stupid carp here."

With a quick nod of agreement from Annabeth, we all file out the doors and head of to Kinsey's house. I guess you could say we left fashionably…early? The last party I went to was when Annabeth and I… oh you probably don't want to hear the rest. Who are you by the way? _I'm you, Percy._ Okay, that's creepy. _Why, yes it is._ I need to see a doctor. I probably got brain damage from seeing Annabeth wear bunny slippers yesterday morning. It was terrifying, like an oxymoron come to life. Bunny slippers and Annabeth should _not_ go together, but they do anyway. Kin of like Annabeth and me in a way… I shake my head and jog to catch up with my best friend, looping my arm through hers as I follow Kinsey to her house.

**Kind of boring, I know. But the next one should be interesting. Guess what they're going to play? Dun dun DUN! Truth or Dare! Obviously! A party isn't a party without truth or dare! I suck at T or D, personally. Well, actually, my friends ask the stupidest things ever, so technically… it's not my fault! So here's the chapter. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, hello, hello! Today is a big, big, big, big, big day! Not really, but how'd you like my Effie imitation? Sweet, right? Anyway, here's the next chapter! Read and REVIEW!**

Kinsey POV:

So, here we are, sitting in my room playing truth or dare. Pushing a guitar off my bed, I plopped down and eyed the victims of my wrath. This is going to be so much fun.

"All right," I ask. "Who wants to begin?" There was a dead silence.

"Okay Then!" I shout gleefully. "My turn!" I immediately spin around to Annabeth, who is lazily leaning her back against Percy's lean and muscular arm.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Annabeth eyes widen slightly then narrow back into place. Please choose dare, please choose dare, please choose dare…

"Truth." Damn! What should I ask? I could always ask her whether she likes Percy or not, but it's so obvious that there is no point to it.

"If there was one physical feature about yourself that you could change, which one would it be?"

After a moment of thought, Annabeth replies.

"My hair." I nod in understanding. Curly hair can be such a hassle! When I look next to her, Percy looks like he heard that his mom ran out of blue food coloring.

"What?" Percy croaks out.

"I said my hair seaweed brain! You know, that thing that grows on top of you're head-"

"I know what hair is, but why would you want to change yours?"

"Because it's annoying! It takes forever to get into a ponytail and-"

"But I love your hair!" Percy reaches out and grabs Annabeth's ponytail, pulling it to his noise. "It smells nice. Like lemons."

Their adorable moment was interrupted by my 'aw'ing. They both awkwardly sit up and lean away from each other, blushing like two apples in an apple tree. Oh well, I'll get them together eventually. Annabeth pushes her hair out of her face and turns to Matt. All she had to do was raise her eyebrows and Matt got the message.

"Dare!" Matt cries, leaping up and pumping a fist in the air.

"I dare you to go ring the neighbor's doorbell and ask them to rate you singing 'It's Raining Men'!" Wow, Annabeth is good! Matt turns as white as my incredibly awesome teeth and stomps out the door. Everyone follows in pursuit as Matt crosses the street to the house beyond.

"Oh my gods," I whisper. "Bobofit lives there!"

"Oh this is going to be good!" Percy says, grinning rambunctiously. Yes I did learn that word from Annabeth. No, I don't know what it means. Later on, we hear horrible singing (Matt) a high- pitched shriek (Nancy) and a snort (Lauren trying to hold back her laughing, but just sounding like a Chihuahua-Pig hybrid.) Matt came back with a red face and egg whites dripping down his nose. I brought out my phone, snapping a picture.

"This is going on Facebook tonight!"

"What? No! Don't this to me! You are a horrible person!" I flutter my eyelids in that oh-you-already-knew-that-so-I'm-going-to-pretend-to-be-an-angel way and Lauren laughs, taking Matt by the arm into the house. After Matt got all cleaned up, we went on with the game. After a few hilarious rounds involving Percy making out with a pickle jar, Lauren changing into a clown suit I have and running out the house screaming, and me admitting that I sleep in SpongeBob pajamas. Now it was my turn to give out the truth or dare. I twist around to face my next victim.

"So… Lauren, Truth or Dare?" Lauren visibly gulps, knowing full well that I unleash Hades on anyone in my path of ultimate humiliation.

"Truth?" She makes it sound like a question. She's asking for it.

"Who was the last guy you dreamt about making out with?" Lauren turned bright red at this. I had a hunch to who it was, and now she just confirmed it.

"Um…" She cleared her throat for a god measure, then mumbled incoherently; "Matt."

… Wait what? I thought it was Derek, that guy she sits next to in science. I need to pay attention more! I voice my thoughts.

"What" Lauren's face turns even redder, if possibly, so that now she looks like a human stoplight. She glares at me with fury and humiliation.

"Matt, okay? I dreamt about Matt! Happy now?" She blows up in my face like a time bomb. Woah, who knew she had it in her? Lauren turns her head to see Matt staring at her and flinches into her hair.

"Look I'm sorry, Okay? I just can't help it and-" Lauren's rambling was cut off by the most unexpected thing ever. Matt reaches over, wraps his arms around her waist, and starts making out with her like no tomorrow. Ahem, _awkward_. Annabeth, Percy and I just sat there, staring at them.

Five Minutes Later…

Annabeth POV:

"Do you think they're going to stop?" Percy asks, glancing at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Nope!" Kinsey replies, popping the 'p' at the end. "Let's just keep going. Annabeth, truth or dare." Hmm… why not?

"Dare" Kinsey gives a blindingly shiny smile and pops up onto her knees in anticipation. That can't be good.

"I dare you to kiss Percy! On the lips! No loopholes for you, missy!" My body freezes and my back turns rigid. I glance to my side and see Percy blushing furiously and slumping down as if he's trying to collapse in on himself. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Oh, hurry up! Don't keep me waiting!" Kinsey nearly shrieks in my ear. I look at Percy, and he nods with a sigh. Ever so slowly, I lean forward just as Percy does. We inch closer… closer… closer… his lips are a mere inch from mine… I can feel the warmth radiating off of him and the scent of a sea breeze envelops me. I lean even closer… almost there…

"Blahahaha!" I jerk up and away, turning my head side to side as Percy flips over in surprise, crashing into a Hello Kitty alarm clock. I turn to see Grover staring at us wide eyes from an Iris Message… _right behind Matt and Lauren_. The two finally stop making out and begin to look around for the source of the goat noise. I wave my arms frantically around and point at the two, trying to emphasize the fact that Matt and Lauren are one hundred percent mortal. Grover gets what I'm saying and quickly runs a hand through the mist, fading away just as Lauren turns to look at the spot where he was moments before. I slump down in relief. Matt turns to me in confusion.

"What was that noise?"

Percy POV:

"It's nothing," Annabeth mumbles. That was definitely not nothing. We were about to kiss! I could almost feel her lips on mine, the scent of lemons everywhere, the taste of-

"We should probably get going, Percy. It's getting kind of late. Kinsey, can we talk to you for a second?" Annabeth says, standing up and interrupting my thoughts. I nod and getting up, signaling for Kinsey to follow. When we get onto the porch, a fish out a drachma and throw it into the surrounding mist left behind from the rain shower.

"Grover Underwood, Half-Blood Hill." The mist shimmers and bends until a bleary image of Grover appears. Due to the time differences, the sun is just starting to peek up behind him, adding a comical effect to Grover's shocked face.

"Hey Percy," He says with a head nod. "Hey Annabeth," he says turning to Annabeth and eyeing the space between us. He shrugs and turns to the last member of our little group.

"Kinsey, right?" She nods. "That's cool. So what was going on in there?" Oh gods.

"Nothing!" I say hurriedly, stumbling forward. "Nothing at all!"

"Oh really?" Grover asks, raising his eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because I just saw-"

"You didn't see anything! I was just, you know, counting how many eyelashes Annabeth has." I look down at my feet and scrape them across the floor awkwardly.

"Dude, your eyes were _closed!_ You know what? Never mind, I'll tell you why I'm really here."

"Yeah," Annabeth finally speaks up. Gee, thanks for helping me when I really needed it. "Why are you here?" Grover seems lost in thought for a bit, zoning out right at Annabeth.

"Grover!"

"Hm?" He comes back to reality and turns to me. "Oh yeah, camp's cleaned up. You can come back as soon as you want to."

**Done! I know, I know, you probably hate me for not making them kiss, but I couldn't help it! A truth or dare kiss isn't really their style, anyway. Sorry about the sucky dares, couldn't think of any good ones. Oh well, what happens after that is all that matters! Review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW! Kay bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys! It's been a really, really, REALLY long time. I've been super busy. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update sooner! Read and review!**

Grover POV:

I watch as Percy and Annabeth glance at each other, blush, and look away.

"Okay then, we're going to go get our stuff," Percy mumbles and turns around, walking through the door with an awkwardly quiet Annabeth following behind him. When they are out of hearing distance, I groan loudly, burying my face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" the girl, Kinsey, asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I ruined it! They were so close to kissing! That would mean so much less drama for me! But no," I grumble out, elongating the no, "I just have to come in at the worst possible time and ruin their moment! I'm an idiot."

Kinsey POV:

"Don't feel bad," I say, air-patting his shoulder since I couldn't touch him through the mist. "There is so much tension between the two, it's bound to happen again. I'm surprised they haven't been pouncing on each other like baby wallabies fighting for food already! I mean, just recently, they almost kissed at the top of a Ferris wheel while a red chimpanzee blew up a helicopter behind them. No, wait… that was my fan fiction. Never mind." Grover looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" Instead of answering my question, he just shakes his head with an amused expression on his face.

"Nothing, you sure you're godly parent's Apollo?"

"Yeah why? Who else would it be?"

"I don't know… Aphrodite?"

"Goddess of cheap makeup and white birds that poop equally white crap? No thank you!" His eyes widen and he looks around frantically. The air around us is starting to smell strangely like roses-

_BAM!_ Suddenly, I'm flung against the wall behind me. Through my blurry eyes I see Percy and Annabeth run out of the door, their almost kiss forgotten at the horror in front of me. It truly was horrible. In front of me stood an absolutely stunning woman of about twenty-five, her brown-no blonde-what the Hades! Now its _purple_- hair raining down her back in those ringlets that all girls wish they had but few really do possess, and her smile so alluring that I, a fourteen year old boy-obsessed girl, wanted to run into her arms and never leave. I watched as the features of her face that strangely resembled Taylor Swift rearrange themselves into a fierce scowl that frightened me into a shocked silence.

"How dare you?" the gorgeous woman, now looking like Marilyn Monroe, snarls at me, her pink hello-kitty decal studded fingers wrapping around my neck. They were long and gorgeous, even as they tried to tie my throat into a knot.

"I am much more than that!" She cries, "I am _love_ itself. I hold from my toes to the tips of my absolutely lush and gorgeous hair the power to make or break some of the largest prophecies known to humans and gods alike! Watch!" with a wave of her hand Nancy Bobofit ran out of her house and grabbed the nearest kid on a bike, who happened to be Adam Rezzinger, the geekiest boy in school. She held his acne-ridden face in her hands and started kissing him like no tomorrow. It was worse than watching my mom feed the cat!

"You see? Insult me again and I will _ruin you_!"

"Lady Aphrodite! Lady Aphrodite! She didn't mean it like that!" Percy calls and when the goddess turned around her features morphed into a face that looked like… Annabeth?

"Oh, Percy darling!" She coos, "How are you? Good? Good. But did you not hear her say I was a load of gunky mascara? _I am not gunky mascara!_"

"Of course not!" Annabeth jumps in, her eyes fidgeting to me nervously. I think it was because I can't breathe with two hands trying to turn my throat into pickled… pickles I guess.

"She hadn't even met you before now," Annabeth continues. "How was she supposed to know how much power you contain inside that beautiful head of yours and how amazing your skills are?" Annabeth seemed to be laying it on pretty thick, but Lady Aphrodite was eating it up like it was whipped cream. Low- fat, of course, because "proper" ladies like her care _so_ much about their weight

"Oh well, Annabeth dear, you do have a point," Aphrodite says, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She then whirled around and glared at me threateningly.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, hun. But if you ever insult me again I will make sure that you will grow old as a single, wrinkly old bag with fifty cats and an obsession with soap operas!" In a flash of pink smoke and rose petals, she was gone. I slump to the ground in relief, letting the strawberry-scented air fill my lungs. Annabeth ran over and helped me to my feet. Once I got my breath back, I stood straight up and got my bags.

"All right then," I say with breathy excitement. "Let's go to camp!" I take a step forward in no particular direction because I had no idea where to go.

"One thing," Annabeth said, picking up her stuff and resuming her spot next to Percy. "How do we get there?"

Percy POV:

"Oh that's not a problem!" I say, walking down the porch steps and onto the grass of the front yard. "We'll just take Blackjack." Annabeth looked at me incredulously.

"Chiron let you bring Blackjack to San Francisco?" she asks and I rub the back of my neck, smiling sheepishly.

"I _rode_ Blackjack here!"

"But I thought you took a plane!" She exclaims, her eyebrows flying upward in surprise.

"I said I _flew_, not that I took a plane. Shouldn't you have figured that out, Wise Girl? Is the old brain getting rusty?" I joke, tapping her head with my fist.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she growls, trying to hide a smile as she pushes my fist away.

"Wait what? A Pegasus?" Kinsey cries, her eyes lighting up like streetlamps in the night. I ignore her and turn, letting out a sharp New York taxicab whistle. Suddenly, a dark shape cut through the sky, seeming to leap gracefully through the clouds like a panther. Blackjack landed by my side with a graceful halt, throwing his mane back and trying to look heroic.

_Perfect landing! That totally deserves a ten, right Boss? _Blackjack whinnies at me.

_Eh… _I think. _Eight and a half._

**Oh look! Line break! I'm going to sing a song now! I'm a little teapot, short an-**

"Move over! You're hogging all the room!" Annabeth complains from behind me, shoving me repeatedly in between the shoulder blades.

"It's not my fault I have bigger muscles than you!" I shoot back.

"That's a lie!"

"You wish it were a lie!"

"You wish I wish it were a lie!"

"You wish I …wish… you… I'm so lost right now."

"Idiot," Annabeth grumbles under her breath, shoving me playfully in the head. I kick back in response.

"Ow! Why you little-"

"Hey guys!" Kinsey shrieks from the behind Annabeth. "Let's go! I want to get to camp!" Her voice rises to a pitch similar to what a dolphin makes.

_Yeah, _Blackjack chides me. _Stop flirting with Blondie and lets go!_

_Shut up and fly, _I mutter in his ear, relishing the wind in my hair as he takes off. I turn just in time to see Annabeth's smiling face, Kinsey's wide eyes, and Nancy's bewildered look as she watches us fly away, still in the arms of that pimply-faced teenager.

Kinsey POV:

Riding a Pegasus is so much fun! It's like sticking you're head out of an airplane, only the airplane farts from time to time. Now that is not fun. It sucks being on the end. Despite the weird and unfamiliar rocking, I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**-d stout! Here is my handle here is my spout! When the whistle blows come h-**

What feels like moments later, a hand shakes my shoulder gently, waking me.

"Hey Kinsey, wake up!" Percy whispers as I slowly open my eyes. I stretch and yawn as Percy continues. "We're here. Welcome to Camp-Half Blood."

**Yeah, I know guys. I'm sorry. It's just a filler chapter. I'm having a sort of writers block, and I'm trying to get out of it. Meanwhile, answer this question for me: is Blackjack a guy or a girl? In the SoM he/she's a she, but in all the others he/she's a guy. I spent fifteen minutes checking all the book sand searching online, and I'm still super confused. Oh well, I always thought of Blackjack as a guy anyway. I'm really sorry about not updating as often, but I promise to try. Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been on in a while. I know you guys probably are really irritated with me right now. It's pretty obvious in you reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't been replying. I have some stuff going on. There's the normal stuff like vacation and wanting to eat queso instead of write, but there's other stuff too. Serious stuff. Family stuff. Not terrifying bad stuff like abuse or whatever, but sad things like a very sick relative and a bullied sibling. So I've been feeling a bit down lately. What I'm trying to say is that I'll try to update I really will, but it still might be a while. Also, just a heads up, this is the last chapter. This story is supposed to be about Annabeth and Percy and now I feel like it's all about Kinsey. So yeah… I have an idea for a new story though. So I'll start that one as soon as I can.**

Kinsey POV

Wow… just wow. I'm speechless.

Percy POV

I stared at Kinsey's face, trying to read her emotions, but all I could see was bewilderment and shock.

"I'll let you soak it all in for a bit," I mumble to her, mostly for my own benefit. I stretch out all the kinks in my back then trudge over to Blackjack. I gently shake the sleeping figure on his back, but Annabeth stays still.

"Hey, Wise Girl. We're here. You might want to wake up now." She growls something in Greek and rolls over, falling off of Blackjack. I catch her before she can hit the ground but Gods, is she heavy! I heave a sigh and proceed to half carry, half drag her to the Big House, calling behind me at Kinsey to follow along.

Kinsey POV

OH MY GODS IS THAT A DRAGON?

Percy POV

"Hey Chiron, this is Kinsey. Kinsey, this is the head of our camp, Chiron," I manage to groan out with the little breath I have due to the fact that I'm carrying a very tired Annabeth, who probably weighs more than I do because of her ginormous genius brain, in my arms. I gingerly set her down on the couch and turned to Chiron and Kinsey who were discussing camp.

"So," I cut in "Do you want me to show her arou- AHH!" In her sleep, Annabeth had lashed out at me and pulled me on top of her. Now She has me in her signature choke hold, all the while snoozing away. I wiggle around and struggle to get out, trying to get attention of the two people obliviously talking not three yards away from me. After what feels like fifteen minutes, Chiron finally notices my situation. He comes over and nimbly yanks me off of Annabeth, setting me down next to him.

"Percy! Stop fooling around and show Kinsey her cabin!" He scolds good-naturedly. I nod and am about to leave when Chiron calls me back.

"And take Annabeth to her own cabin. She must have had a hard day." Are you kidding me? I lean down, my back already screaming in protest and scoop her back up into my arms. I accidentally get a whiff of her hair when she wraps her arms around my neck and suddenly she doesn't seem so heavy anymore.

Kinsey POV

I heave a largely overdramatic sigh and flop onto my bed in the Apollo cabin. After sorting all my stuff out, my brothers and sisters gave me a tour around camp and I have to tell you, this place is phenomenal. Campfire sing alongs? Check. Lava Rock Walls? Check. Crazy lunch ladies who try to eat you if you're out after curfew? Check. It's home. Not just any home, _my_ home. I couldn't have asked for somewhere better.

Annabeth POV

I wake up in my bed in the Athena cabin. I wonder back to how I got here and try to hide my blush as a memory of a grey streak of hair and the soft blue fabric of a certain someone's shirt come to mind, which were much to close to have been in the regulatory comfort zone of any normal person. On the other hand, It is Percy after all. No one can really call him normal. Yawning, I change into my Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts and walk out the door, stuffing my Yankees cap in my pocket.

I hum a few notes of "Funkytown" while I stroll out of the cabin. Time to do a little exploring of my own. I immediately veer left to the dense forest just on the borders of camp. Who knows what I'll find in there!

Percy POV

"Sleeping Beauty has awaken!" I joke as Annabeth lays down next to me under Thalia's tree. She rolls her eyes and punches me lightly in the arm before running a hand through her hair exhaustedly.

"It's been a pretty rough couple of weeks, huh?" I ask, smiling in sympathy while Annabeth nods her head. Then the one very rare moment of inspiration strikes me and I leap up, grabbing Annabeth's hand and dragging her up with me.

"Come on, let's go relax."

Kinsey POV

I just reach the base of the closest tree when I see two figures by the lake. I stop to watch as they laugh and shove each other into the water, the sunset silhouetting them against the sky. The girl, soaking wet, climbs out onto the pier and reaches out a hand to the boy, who is still floating there lazily. He reaches out and grabs her hand. This friendly scene has a certain air about it. It isn't just an ordinary gesture of friendship. This hand grasp means so much more. It stands for trust, and promises. Promises for a future. For something more. A promise for happiness and loyalty and love. And then the moment is gone. The boy yanks the girl back into the water, laughing loudly the whole time. It isn't until I hear the telltale "You Seaweed Brain!" That I realize who the two are. Now that I think about it, I should have realized immediately. I only know two people who can trust each other with everything: Their life, their happiness, their secrets, their hearts. And those two are none other than Percy and Annabeth.


End file.
